48 Hours
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: This is the council test we didnt see in season 3...Buffy & Angel locked in a room for 48 hours...so what's the catch?
1. 48:00

**48 Hours**

**Summery: **a lot can happen in 24 hours…is that a heartbeat?

**Rating:** I'll go with R just in case…not finished yet so u neva know

**Authors Notes: **this was like the 2nd fic I eva started and I've had a few peeps ask for more so I decided 2 post it here. I know it's not my best but bear with me, I started it nearly 4 years ago.

**Spoilers:** everything up to season 3

* * *

**48:00 **

"Right this way Miss Summers."

"Okay. You know that you can call me Buffy. Miss Summers is a little too formal."

"Yes Miss Summers." "Did you know that you council guys are really creepy? You've booked out the biggest hotel in LA, Had me driven here and you have given me a credit card with an unlimited amount. You do realise that I don't entirely trust you. You did after all fire Mr Giles. The second most person that I trust in the world. So why do I get the feeling that this is going to turn out bad."

"I am sorry Miss Summers. The reason you are here I am not privy to. I do just what they ask."

"So who is your Boss exactly?"

"I am Miss Summers."

"Hey Quintan. How you been. Actually now that I think about it, I don't care."

"A pleasure as always. I guess you're wondering why you're here."

"Yeah kinda. But priorities…why did you give me the credit card?"

"I do understand that at 18 years of age girls do like to go shopping."

"So I can do as much shopping as I want."

"Yes. Now if that is it I wish to brief you on your final test."

"Great. But let's hurry up I really want to go shopping."

"Yes of course."

"I thought that I had finished all my tests."

"Yes. Remember how a few weeks ago Faith decided to do a disappearing act again; well she was actually with us. Your last test was her first. Now due to her nature your test will be conducted slightly different to hers. It's a test of endurance. We would like to see how long you can maintain your stature while there is distraction around you."

"Is that all? You do realise how easy that is. Giles and I have been working on my concentration skills."

"You and Mr Giles. What about Mr Wyndem-Price."

"Take a chill-pill. I haven't fully broken Wesley in yet. So until I do and he learns to do things my way, Giles is helping."

"Hmm, yes well. We put faith in a room with a vampire. We drugged him and took out his teeth so there was no way he could bite. She lasted 20 minutes before she staked him. With you however it's different. You are the first slayer to make it past her 18th birthday. A lot of other slayers have made it to there 18th but have died on the test."

"I wonder why," she murmured.

"At any rate, sticking you in with a vampire simply won't work so we had to come up with a better plan. If you can withhold from doing anything drastic for more than 48 hours then you pass."

"So Faith failed?" she asked smugly.

"No. We gave her 10 mins, cause of how she is."

"Then why give me 48 hours."

"At first you will think your test is easy. But after 5 minutes we will throw in a factor that will really test you."

"Okay this is getting weird. What's the test and what factor are you going to through in."

"Miss Summers, please enter this room."

Buffy looked around and found that the room was bigger that she expected. It had a single bed, kitchen facilities, a door leading to a bathroom a radio, TV and DVD, two lounge chairs and…

"ANGEL!"

Curled up in a corner was her lover. She ran over to him and started to shake him.

"You bastards. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing Miss Summers. We had to drug him to get him here. He should wake up in exactly…well now actually."

He smiled as Angels hand went up to Buffy's face.

"Good as new. Now all you have to do is stay in here with Angel for over 48 hours. Think you can do that?"

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't really a catch, just a factor. All though you can't see them there are cameras and microphones all around this room. We will be monitoring how you proceed through the test. Heart rate, temperature and so on. We have also provided you with all the food a teenage girl could ever want. At the bottom of the bed is a chest filled with training weapons so that you can still train. Books for Angel, music for both of you and if you look close enough Miss Summers I believe an object by the name of Mr Gordo is on the bed as well as some clothes that Mr Giles thought you may want."

"Giles is in on this."

"Yes although he does not know exactly what it entails."

"I thought you didn't like Giles."

"Oh no quite the contrary, It was written that if and when a slayer did this test the Fathers permission had to be obtained. We believe that Mr Giles is the closest thing that you really have to a father, considering that your biological father has no idea of your birthright."

"So the factor is that you are watching us. Big deal."

"Hmm well I really must be going. See you in two days or less if you can't pass that. I don't think you will."

"Oh ye of little faith."

When Quintan shut the door Buffy sat down and pulled Angel into her lap.

"Angel, are you okay? Is there anything you need"?

"Fridge, please now."

Buffy ran to the fridge. When she opened the door she found absolutely no blood.

Bastards, they're going to starve him.

She turned and saw Angel trying to get up only to fall back down again.

He's too weak to move.

She walked over and knelt down beside him.

"Angel, they didn't put any blood in the fridge."

"It's okay. A vampire doesn't die from lack of blood. But I pretty much won't be able to do anything." Buffy let a tear roll down her face. "It's my fault. If I didn't love you then you wouldn't be here."

"Buffy. If you didn't love me then I would be dead. The first evil would have killed me. I don't know what I would do without your love."

Buffy sighed and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my entire being."

"Good."

He looked up just in time to see her fist fly towards his nose.

"Oh God, What was that f…"

She hit him again.

"Buffy wh…"

She punched the side of his head. He looked up in full game face.

"Took you long enough. Now drink."

* * *

So, what you think? I know it's like not my best but hey, it is one of my 1st fics so…forgiveness please 


	2. 47:55

**47:55 **

"Sir. Take a look at what Miss Summers is doing. Is she really going to make him drink her?"

"Yes I believe so. But don't worry in exactly 30 second we won't have to worry. And if she passes the test she won't have to worry either."

"God I hope so sir. I actually like the both of them."

"I do as well Andrew. I do as well."

* * *

Buffy moved her hair away and pulled Angel's face down to her neck. She felt his fangs pierce her neck. Buffy shuddered involuntary. She hadn't felt this turned on since her 17th birthday. At that moment Angel pulled away and collapsed.

"Oh God Angel, what's wrong?"

She knelt down in front of him and pulled him up to look at her. He was in his normal human face. Tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Buffy. I don't feel right. I feel sick."

"But Angel, Vampires don't get sick."

Angel's eyes suddenly widened and he stared at her.

"Angel what's wrong? Oh…are you gonna be sick."

Angel got up and walked around.

"No way. No friggin way. It's impossible"

"Angel, what is impossible?"

He ran over and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Buffy put her hands up to shield herself from the amount of force he used. As she did she screamed.

"Oh my God, Angel is that…"

"Yeah, it is."

"And you're…"

"You think I haven't noticed."

"Angel…it's a heartbeat"

**47:50 **

"You're human. Angel you're human."

"Looks like."

At that moment Angel collapsed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But food would be nice."

"Sure baby…your wish is my command."

"I haven't been human for a while so I'm not sure what is good to eat and what isn't. Actually I do but I don't feel like moving"

"No wonder they didn't put any blood in the fridge. Lets see what they did put in there."

Buffy went to the freezer and looked inside.

"Score. Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip ice cream. This will give you energy and keep your blood sugar levels up. Plus this kind of ice cream is a food group all on it's own. Now eat some while I make us some coffee."

Buffy made the coffee and put both cups on the table. She sat across from Angel and looked deep into his eyes

"Why do you think they did this to you?"

Angel sipped his coffee.

"Give you two guesses"

"You know? Why, I mean…Angel I don't get it.

"Buffy, think. What do I have as a human that I don't have as a vampire?"

"Pulse, reflection, SPF 1 million skin."

"Think out side the box. What as a human do I have that a normal vampire wouldn't?"

Oh my God

"A soul. At least a permanent one."

Angel got up and went to her. He tilted her chin to look at her.

"Exactly."

Suddenly Buffy burst into laughter. She walked into the middle of the room and started looking around. Angel looked at her like she was crazy.

"Buffy, what the hell are you on?"

Buffy shook her head and went and sat down on the couch.

"Well I'll give them their due. They thought this one out."

"What do you mean?"

"They told me that a factor would be thrown in to all of this. It's your humanity."

"So."

"So I have to go through the next 48 hours without doing something and then I pass."

"I still don't get it."

"I'm here. You're here. And at this very second I just wanna jump your bones."

Angel went a slight shade of pink.

"Now I get it. 48 hours of us being able to have sex, but not being able to."

"Exactly."

"Smart. Really smart. Except for one thing."

"What?"

"They forgot how good cold showers can be."

Buffy walked over to him, ran a finger down his forehead and over his nose till it rested on his lips.

"Sir. Are you saying that you need a cold shower?"

Angel's heart rate increased and his breathing became ragged.

"Not yet. But give it five minutes."

Buffy giggled and ran to the bed. She grabbed a bag and turned to him.

"Good. Cause I need one now."

She ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Not long after Angel heard running water. He started to chuckle, and went to see what was in the fridge.

* * *

K I know it was short, the next isn't much betta but I'll start to try and make them longer :)


	3. 47:30

**47:30**

By the time Buffy had come out of the shower, Angel had an omelette waiting for her.

"I didn't know you could cook?"

"Yeah. I bet there are a few things you don't know about me. And I'm sure there are a few things I don't know about you."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Angel came round and took her hand.

"So I suggest that we have a talk considering the fact that talking is really the last thing I want to do right now."

"Talk about what?"

"I'd settle for anything. But I'll let you choose the topic."

"Anything huh?"

"Yep. So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we ask each other questions."

Angel swallowed and looked up at her.

"Come on Angel. This will be the perfect way for us to find out how much you learnt while stalking me. And vice versa."

"Okay."

Buffy got up and pulled Angel to his feet.

"Good. Now where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere but the bed."

"Good idea. The floor?"

"Sure. "

Once settled Buffy asked the first question.

"Angel what's your last name?"

"I don't remember."

"That's so sad."

"You get used it. There are a few things I've forgotten, like what real food tastes like, well I remember now but well it's a weird feeling."

"I bet. So now it's your turn."

"Okay. What were you thinking about after I gave you the cross the first time we met?"

"Oh great. Lay on all the tough ones first. To be honest I thought you were Giles friend."

"Is that all"?

"Well yeah."

Angel looked a little sad

"And that if you were maybe I could get your phone number and address and perhaps a name."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were like the most gorgeous guy I had ever met and the fact that I didn't know your name, well that was just bad."

Angel smiled

"What was your family like?"

"My family? They were kind. My sister was absolutely adorable. Out of all my family I loved her the most. I would wait till she was asleep to go to the pub. But the rest if my family, I hardly got the chance to know them. By the time I was old enough to really get the chance to find out about them it was too late. I was always drunk and I slept around. My family started to hate me, especially my father. On the night I killed him Darla told me that my victory over him took but moments but his victory over me would last forever. She was right."

"How do you mean?"

"I can never gain his approval. The one thing I want. If he turned up now he would most likely ask how much you work for. He would never understand how much I love you. According to him I am unable to commit and to love in a non sexual way."

"But you are so different now."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I love you and I know that you are most defiantly not like that. I'm glad that you were turned. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

"But I still want his approval. Him to say he's proud of me."

"I know sweetheart. I'm really sorry. Come here."

Angel went over to Buffy and laid his head in her lap. He wrapped his arms around her knees and held them tightly. Buffy bent down and kissed his cheek. She sat up and watched him. After about five minutes his breathing became deep and even. Buffy continued to watch him, vowing that when she got back her and Willow would find some way to help him. Even if that meant contacting the spirits.

* * *

"Sir the way they're going they will most defiantly pass." 

"I know Andrew. But that is the whole point. As soon as their 48 hours is up announce it and then leave them alone. I'll talk to them then I think it's best that we don't talk to them for a while."

"Yes sir."

"And if they start to train, call me no matter what time. I want to see them in action at full strength."

"Yes sir."

"Good night Andrew."

"Good night Mr Travers."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated J 


	4. 42:40

**42:40**

About four hours later Angel stirred and found Buffy sound asleep, the only problem was Angel's head was still in her lap and she was sitting up. Angel got up slowly so that he didn't wake her, bent down and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and placed her under the covers. She stirred but didn't wake. Angel turned to sit on the couch when he heard Buffy's voice call him softly.

"Angel. Angel."

He turned around but she was still asleep. She was sleep talking. Angel smiled and sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"What's up darling?"

"Angel?"

"Sweetheart I'm here."

"Don't go Angel."

"I'm not going anywhere my love."

"Angel. Don't leave, stay, I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Angel."

She gripped his hand so tightly that he had no choice but to stay where he was. But he didn't mind. He was content just to watch her, forever.

About 20 minutes later Buffy woke up.

"Angel. You're awake."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for getting all emotional before."

"Honey its fine."

She got up and paced the room.

"I am so tense. Being couped up with nothing to pummel. It's annoying."

"How about we do a little training then I give you a nice massage."

"You know how to massage?"

"Sure I do. I'm over 200 years old; I think that I've picked up a few things."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay you change and I'll get the weapons and set up a big place to train."

"Okay. Be back."

* * *

"Sir they are about to train." 

"Good. Now watch this, she is meant to be the strongest and most skilful slayer ever, according to Mr Giles. We'll soon see."

* * *

By the time Buffy returned, Angel had a few weapons laid out on the table. Nothing fancy and nothing that could do him any serious damage. 

"We're going to train with weapons?"

"Bit of both actually. I kinda want to teach you some manoeuvres with a sword."

"Angel that would be kinda like de ja'ing a vu. We did this remember."

"Yes I do but if Willow hadn't cured me when she did we would most defiantly not be having this conversation."

"Please don't say that."

"Sorry. Come on, hand to hand first."

Buffy and Angel circled each other. He was waiting for her to make the first move. She kicked out and around. Angel just managed to step aside. They sparred for nearly ten minutes matching each others moves perfectly. In the room outside Quintin could only stare. Buffy moved so fluidly that it almost seemed she didn't touch the ground.

"Sir is she floating or something?"

"No Andrew but I do believe that Mr Giles was right. What we are witnessing is the most powerful slayer ever to walk the earth. There has been none like her and there will never be again."

"Your sure."

"As it was written so shall it be."

"Don't tell her that. I have the feeling she'll kill you if you mention any prophecies."

"I got that feeling too. This will be kept between us."

They looked back at Buffy and Angel who had stopped hand to hand and were reaching for the swords. Over the next hour Angel instructed her on the finer points of fighting, showing her where she went wrong and how Angelus or any other opponent might beat her. Finally they re enacted the scene from the morning they both wished they could forget. Buffy found that there were quite a few ways that she could have beaten Angelus before it came to that crucial moment where he was changed.

"Good Work sweetie. Now I don't have to worry as much about you coming up against Angelus. You fight beautifully."

In the outer room Quintan and Andrew could do nothing except agree.

* * *

Reviews are wonderful things 


	5. 42:10

**AN: **Please remember this was all written 4 years ago but this chapter is where I stopped, after this I'll try and make it better :)

* * *

**42:10 **

When Angel had put all the weapons away he went over to the couch and sat next to Buffy.

"What now my love?"

"Well if I remember correctly, I believe that a massage is in order."

"Ah yes, if only I had some oils. Oh well, we'll make do."

He went over to one of the bags on the bed and found what he was after.

"Oh good. I was hoping they would pack this. Get undressed and wrap this around you."

He handed her the thickest, softest and fluffiest towel that Buffy had ever seen.

"I have to know where you got this," she said as she made her way to the bathroom.

Angel chuckled and sat down on the bed to wait. She emerged wearing the towel.

"Here you go." She handed Angel a bottle of vanilla oil. "I always rub a little of this on me after I have a shower or bath. You said you wanted some oils."

"That I did. Okay, lay down on the bed, stomach down."

Buffy did as she was told and waited patiently for Angel to begin.

"Um Buffy? Do you mind if I unwrap the towel a little so that I can have access to your back. I'll only uncover as much as you feel comfortable with."

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. She got up unwrapping the towel and moved it lower so that it only covered the lower half of her body. Then she lifted the bottom of the enormous towel and rolled it up to mid thighs so Angel also had access to her legs. After doing this she resumed her original position.

"Better?" she asked.

Angel, unable to form any coherent words, licked his lips and nodded. Buffy grinned to herself as she felt a little bit of the oil pour onto her back. She let out a contented sigh as Angel began to rub the oil into her skin. He massaged every inch of her back, removing the knots along the way. Eventually he moved onto her legs. He repeated his previous motions on both legs and finished up by massaging her feet, paying attention to each individual toe.

"My love I'm done."

When Angel got no response he smiled and kissed Buffy's nose. He went to her bag and found Mr Gordo. He placed the pig next to Buffy and covered her up with a sheet. After doing this he went and began to make them both dinner.

* * *

About an hour later Buffy woke up to a delicious smell. Wrapping the sheet around her she got up and went over to Angel to see what was happening. She stood on tip-toe and looked over his shoulder. Suddenly Angel spun, picked Buffy up and gave her a light kiss. Upon setting her down Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and lent her head against his back. 

"What are you cooking?"

"Dinner."

Buffy started rubbing her hands over Angel's chest.

"Hmm, dinner." She started to kiss his back. "I am hungry you know." She stated between kisses.

"Buffy, we can't."

Buffy was lost in her own little world.

"Buffy, sweetheart, Stop."

Buffy let out a little whimper as Angel pushed her away.

"Sorry baby. Remember the no touch policy we have going."

"I am so going to kill someone over this. How much longer left?"

"Nearly 40 hours."

"This is killing me."

"Tell me about it."

Buffy sighed and went to sit down at the table. She made little stabbing motions with her knife.

"What did the table ever do to you?"

Buffy smiled and continued to take her annoyance out on the table. 10 minutes later Buffy had almost made a hole, Angel looked over from the stove and smiled.

"Sweetheart."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go and get dressed."

Buffy looked down and realised that she still had the sheet wrapped around her. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. As she got up, she loosened her grip in the sheet so that it fell down to her waist giving Angel a perfect view of her breasts. Buffy sauntered, (the only way to describe her movements), to her bag and pulled out some clothes. She winked at Angel who was completely immobilised and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Gulp"

Angel stated before sticking his head in the freezer.

* * *

Alright, I cant apolagise enuf for the suckyness of it. The rest will b betta… I hope. Luv ya's all MWAH xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	6. 40:25

**AN:** I'm like SO sorry this has taken so long to come out. Turns out my writers block from 4 years ago is still there…tho I think I may have solved that now. So here you go, thankyou all so very much for your patience. Please R and R

**AN2:** I'm also sorry in that I just had to put in my Johnny Depp obsession. Enjoy

**AN3:** also, just in case. A Capsicum I known in most countries as a 'pepper'. Why I have no idea, we call them capsicums :)

* * *

**40:25**

By the time Buffy returned, the pot of something on the stove was ready and Angel was in the process of slicing vegetables for a salad. Angel noted the vague look of distraction in her eyes but laid it aside as sexual frustration…a feeling he knew all too well.

Buffy snatched a piece of capsicum from the board just before the knife came down. He raised an eyebrow but Buffy only shrugged and went to look in the pot

"What are we having?"

"Well I wasn't too sure about you but I'm not all that hungry so I'm making some pumpkin soup and salad."

"Sounds great, thankyou."

"Anytime, now could you do me a favour and set the table?"

Buffy grabbed the cutlery and a piece of carrot as she set out to do as Angel had asked. Within ten minutes they were sitting down to eat…all fingers intact. They sat in silence for a few minutes but Angel couldn't ignore the problem obviously going over in Buffy's mind,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"What's up?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Well you don't have nothing face, you have something face."

Buffy smiled at the familiar words but it didn't last long,

"Copy cat. I was just thinking about…well everything really. So much had already happened this year and it's nowhere near over. Something else is coming and for the first time, I pretty much don't care. I'm so tired Angel, everything is piling up and I'm not sure I can handle it."

"You've managed before, why are you so concerned this time?"

"Did you know of the Crucimentam?"

"I knew of it. To be honest I didn't think they were going to put you through it. If I had we probably wouldn't be here now though, I would have killed every single one. Still, I haven't heard of it being performed since the late seventies."

"That's because no Slayer has reached eighteen since then. I'm going to die one day and neither you nor Xander will be there to save me. I want to graduate, go to collage, see the world. And to top it all off I have this strange feeling that Faith isn't exactly on the level. Something is going on with her and I can guarantee it isn't good..

Angel reached over the table and moved a piece of hair that was covering her eyes,

"What bought this on?"

"Just a feeling I guess, like I know I'm going to lose someone at the end of all this."

Angel's thoughts went back to the events of only a few hours before…she had asked him to stay.

"You think I'm going to leave you. Darling I'm not going anywhere. Aside from the fact I really don't want to give Xander the satisfaction, I love you far too much."

Buffy smiled but Angel could tell she wasn't re-assured. He looked around the room for a way to distract her. His eyes rested on the TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Your choice."

Buffy got up and walked over to the TV, looking around she noticed a folder lying on top. She picked it up and glanced through it, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, they have like every single movies and TV show in existence in here."

"Really?"

"Just about."

"Well it's your choice."

Buffy spent a few minutes flipping through the pages. After a while she stopped and ran her fingers over one of the titles.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, can we watch this? I only saw it once and that was a long time ago…I remember…Can we watch it?"

"Angel got up and looked to where she was pointing."

"Edward Scissorhands. I recall the name but I don't think I've seen it."

Angel followed the instructions at the bottom of the page and sat down just as the FBI warning appeared on the screen. He pulled Buffy down upon the couch; she curled up and held his as a child would a teddy bear.

An hour and forty five minutes later, Buffy sat up and wiped away the stream of tears coursing down her face.

"What a brilliant film." Angel commented.

"Way better that I remember it. It's odd you know, that movie is kind of like the story of you."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, when you showed up, nearly everyone accepted you even though you weren't exactly normal. Then something bad happened that was completely beyond your control and people mistrusted you and couldn't see both sides of what had happened."

"Everyone except the girl."

"Because she loved him."

Buffy lent across and kissed him soundly. She sat back and gave him a smile.

"You know, I was nine when I saw this and all I wanted was to be the girl dancing in the snow storm created by the one she loved. You gave me that dream and made it a reality...even if it wasn't intentional, Thankyou."

"My pleasure." He kissed her again then smiled, "Can I choose the next movie? I don't think I could watch another romantic without causing you to fail the test."

Buffy grinned and handed over the folder. Within a few minutes the couple were in hysterics over Monty Python.

In the outer room, Andrew re-played the scene from moments before. He had been baffled as to why a Slayer would fall for a vampire, it went against everything she should believe in she should be chemically unable to have those feelings, yet here he was observing the unnatural. He didn't understand, and in that moment he came to an epiphany. He had absolutely no reason to understand only to accept. He picked up the phone and dialled. The other line was picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Mr Giles. It's Andrew Harris."

"Andrew…Oh dear. Did something happen? Is Buffy okay?"

"She's fine, but there is a matter I feel the need to discuss with you. Would you be able to come to Los Angeles?"

"Is it really so urgent? If Buffy is fine then may I ask the problem?"

"I just think it would be beneficial for you to be here."

"Well…I can be there in two hours."

"Brilliant. See you then. Oh and Mr Giles…bring Alex with you."

**AN: **Well that's it for this chapter; I'll try not to take so long between updates.

* * *

**Reviews**

Whoa, I was amazed at the response I got from you guys. Thankyou so much, you have no idea how wonderful you guys are.

**Sally and Mel: **I cant thank either of you enuf. U have been the force behind this fic, pushing me to get it out :) thankyou guys so so much

**Savannah:** Thankyou so much. As my 1st reviewer I'm honoured u read it

**buff:** Thanx heaps

**Heather: **Yeah sorry bout the chapter shortness, I'm trying to correct that…hopefully

**3988Akasha:** Spuffy EWWW! I hope this satisfied ur need :)

**rachael and lynne:** Wow, so many plz's. thank you so very much

**tornthrough:** kinda why its called antic…my imagination  glad u liked aside from that tho

**Blondiegrl:** thankyou

**JadedTruth:** sorry it took so long, thankyou :)

**YeLo:** thanx heaps, also for the comment on my site. Muchly appreciated

**Sanity Fair:** I try for cuteness in all stories. Bangel all the way :)

**Buffy Summers Lover:** thankyou so much for your kind words. Greatly appreciated

**Maria:** thanx :)

**Melluvben:** Glad you liked

**Regina: **sorry about the wait :) glad you're enjoying this

**Emily:** I'm so happy you like it. I'll try to update quicker

**TheSaver:** thankyou very much. It's always nice to hear stuff like that. You made my day

**Crystalix**: Yay, I'm glad u found it funny. That's what I was going for in some parts. Happy dayz

**Kate:** thanx for the vote of confidence :)

**yummy0o0:** hehehehe, yeah I find it funny as well :)

**CarineM:** I'm glad its different. It's what I try for with my stories :)


	7. 38:00

**AN:** I know I know. Took long enough. This ch is slightly different from the previous but I think it needed it. Enjoy

**38:00**

It took a little more than two hours for Giles to arrive in LA and he was more than slightly irritated. Aside from not having any idea as to the situation he was walking into, Xander's constant questioning had done nothing to sooth his aggravation.

"Hey, have you seen Buffy today?"

Giles sighed and tried to restrain himself from purposely crashing the car

"She's undergoing a council test."

"Works in theory I guess." Xander nodded as he once again looked out the window

"Theory?"

"Well yeah. I mean as long as she hasn't killed anyone."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on." Xander stared incredulously at Giles, "Last time I checked, Buffy almost died because of a council test. I test you had full participation in "

"Thank you Xander."

A reminder of what he had done to his precious girl was all he needed to complete his day. The memory of what he put her through still had him waking up every night in a cold sweat.

Giles pulled up in front of a hotel and handed the Valet a rather large tip.

"Thank you Gregory."

"Wow, is there anyone you don't know?" Xander asked as Gregory drove away.

"I can almost guarantee I'll know every staff member here." Giles told the boy. Xander was more confused than ever but for once kept quiet about the fact.

Once inside, Giles was directed to the elevator which he and Xander took to the Penthouse. Giles tuned out to most of Xanders constant chatter about the size and grandeur of the hotel and as a result, almost didn't hear Xander talking about stealing a towel for Willow.

"Does she know about this little excursion?"

"Nope. She's spending the weekend with Oz because she can't see him at night with him being Wolfy and all."

"Ah yes, full moon. I had forgotten."

"Whoa, forgotten? Who are you and what have you done with Giles? You don't just forget about a small thing like the werewolf cycle. What's up with you?"

"I've just had a great deal on my mind the past few days."

"Obviously."

Giles knocked on the door at the end of the hall. When it opened Quinten started in surprise.

"Mr. Giles. You are the last person I was expecting. You know you aren't meant to intervene with these proceedings. You aren't even a council member so you should really not have even been permitted into the building."

"Harsh." Xander frowned at the older man.

"And you bought one of her friends. That's even…"

"I was called by Andrew. He requested that I come to LA and I was to bring Alexander with me."

"No one calls me that." Xander mumbled

Giles gave him a look that clearly said not to interrupt and turned back to his former boss. Quinten looked between the two of them for a few moments before stepping out of the door way so they could enter. He led them down into a small room which Xander guess was probably the closet at some point but had been transformed into a small work area that looked out into the rather large dining room, lounge and kitchen. The only difference being that there was a large bed in one corner of the lounge room. As Xander looked around he noticed one other alteration

"Buffy!"

The man sitting behind the desk turned and gave Xander a bright smile.

"Hello Alex. It's been a while."

"Andrew? More like years. I haven't seen you since…"

"Your seventh birthday. So that what ten years?"

"Eleven almost. Do mum and dad know you're back in the USA?"

"No. and may I ask you not to tell them. It's simpler if they think I'm in England going mad."

"They still go on about you going over there, when they're out of it or whatever, all they talk about is how you should have been locked away for even thinking up stories about vampires let alone believing in them.

"I'm glad you know the truth. There may be hope for you yet."

Xander just grinned and lightly punched his cousin. The two had grown up together, Andrew being almost exactly ten years his senior.

"So, why are we here?" Xander asked as he looked back through the glass to his friend.

He watched as Buffy suddenly squealed and bounced off the couch as if something was after her. Xander frowned when he saw what that something was. Angel had leapt up and had immediately tried to tackle her. Buffy spun and blocked him with a side-kick. Xander felt sick to the stomach as he watched a sparring match begin.

"What the hell is going on? Is he evil? I'm going to kill the bastard."

Xander grabbed the stake he had taken to carrying everywhere and made to walk through the door into the open area. Giles, Quinten and Andrew all held him back.

"It's okay Xander. Do you really think I would condone Buffy to face off with Angelus again? I'm not happy about this test but I would never let it come to that."

Xander looked at Giles and relaxed a little. He started pacing the room until he noticed a heart monitor on the desk.

"Who are you monitoring?"

"Angel." Andrew was a little wary of what Xanders reaction would be. If he reacted with violence at the mere thought of Buffy and Angel together, he couldn't guess what would happen when it was revealed Angel was human.

"Angel…You mean…beating…human…heart."

Giles thought the boy was about to faint and if he was honest he wasn't far off it himself. He hadn't known about this part of the test.

"How." Was all he could manage.

"Quite simple really. There is a demon whose blood mixed with that of a vampire has the ability to make them human again. We've altered the mixture so that it won't have a lasting effect but all in all, your Angel is human."

"He isn't our Angel." Xander spat. He was having serious trouble believing what he was hearing

"Quinten, you had best explain what is going on and Andrew, why did you tell us to come." Giles voice seemed calm but Ripper was close to the surface.

For the next hour, Quinten explained exactly what the test was; how they were administering it and what the outcomes would be should Buffy pass or fail. The whole time, Xander stared as his friend generally played around with the monster that wore he lovers face. From what he had managed to pick up the pair had 48 hours to kill and while he could think of much better ways of spending two days alone with your lover. The pair didn't seem to have any desire to. Or if they did they weren't acting on it. Maybe there was hope for the girl yet. The he and Buffy could go off to some beach somewhere and…Xander shook himself out of his daydream long enough to hear the end of Quninten's speech.

"Now as to why Andrew asked you to come, I really have no idea."

"Sir, something happened a few hours ago that I thought deserved Mr. Giles attention. And Alex's."

"And why wasn't I informed of any situation?"

"It's not a situation. Just…well take a look for yourself."

Andrew went over to the video machine and pressed play. The three skeptics in the room sat and watched the moments that had passed between the lovers between the two movies. Andrew smiled as he saw the expressions on Giles' and Quinten's faces soften. He looked over at Xander and saw only indifference.

After the video had finished, Giles sat back and rubbed his eyes.

"I know this is hard for you." Andrew began.

"You have absolutely no idea how hard this is…but its for the best. I see that now. I may not agree but I can accept."

As Quinten nodded in agreement, Andrew turned to Xander. The boy looked at the blank TV screen then over to Buffy as she sat Indian style calmly meditating while Angel read.

Xander ran from the room.

36:30

AN: Whoa, I am so sorry this took so long. U can blame me there is no excuse that I can think of cept laziness. Typical, it takes the busiest working week for me to get it done. Anywho, what u think J

Reviews

Thankyou all so so much. Love you all.

Blondiegrl: Thanx a lot J

3988Akasha: I couldn't go without cuteness. Its muchly needed J

melluvben: never underestimate the power of self control

Melanie: thanx. And by the way, not even my cousin knows what the council is up to :P

Kate: Thankyou very muchly J

JadedTruth: I'm so pleased you're enjoying this. Sorry bout the lateness of the chapter J

Crystalix: Variety is the spice of Buffy and Angel

Jessica: lol, I love it as well J

Dreamergirl18: thanx sweetie

YeLo: funniness. I have no idea if they can handle it…or do I…

Buff: Thanx J

Lilsoccercutie55: thanx so much for reviewing. It is fun getting them. As to who Alex is…Mystery solved

Xanderschick: lol, I'd be gone in the first 5 minutes. But if that happened then would there be a fic…maybe, maybe not :P

Buffstuff500: soz 2 all bout the pet-name thing. To my young mind I thought that was how relationships worked (this was started 4, nearly 5 years ago) I have now since grown up J

SalorEarth: To be human or not to be human. That is the question

Afanficcritic: y Thankyou. C above coment in relation to pet-names

Neverlookback: the film thing was mainly coz I couldn't think of any ideas. That's cured now and we have less hours so yay J

SailorNeo: ohhhhh I LOVE that movie. How good is Johnny in it. Can't wait till it comes out here on DVD, 1 month 2 go :D


	8. 36:30

**AN:** i'm hoping that the next Ch wont take as long 2 post, im using writting as a way to stop myself shopping. lets hope it works :)

* * *

**36:30**

Andrew followed Xander to a nearby park. He stood back for a few minutes and watched as Xander took his obvious frustration out on a small tree. After a few minutes when it seemed the tree couldn't take much more, He walked over to his younger cousin.

They stood in silence for a few moment before Xander finally spoke

"Why?"

Andrew sighed and sat down on one of the swings. Xander was asking more than the obvious but he chose to answer the current problem.

"Why what?"

"Oh come on Andrew, I'm not stupid. Why, what's with this test. You're obviously on the council so you obviously know what Angelus did last year. Not just to the town but to Willow, Cordy, Me. Not to mention Buffy. How could you happily lock them up in a room? How could you make him human? It the one thing he wants in all the world and you handed it to him on a silver platter."

Andrew nodded in understanding. Xander was upset because he couldn't get past Angel's demonic counterpart.

"Alex…I asked Mr. Giles to bring you here so you could try and understand. This is only partly about Angel. You've been completely blind with anger and frustration from the second you walked into that room and saw him. Did you even see Buffy?"

"What? Of course I saw her. Blond, kinda short, been one of my best friends for the past two and half years."

"Right…so what was Buffy doing in the room while we talked?"

Xander opened his mouth but then shut it when he realized he didn't have an answer.

"I take it you have no idea. Alex, she was smiling. Now I'm not quite sure what she's been like since you've known her but I doubt she's been a perfectly happy girl. Can you name one time when she was happy? Or better yet, when was the last time she smiled."

Xander sat in silence. He knew that what Andrew was saying was right but he didn't want to bring himself to believe it,

"Angel brings out in her a youthful happiness that I'm sure she has never experienced. She is a young woman forced to grow up well beyond her years. Now you love her…that much is obvious. Do you love her enough to see her happy?"

"She can't be happy. Not with him, one moment of happiness and boom, we're back to where we were before all this."

"Do you understand how rare true and pure happiness is? It just doesn't happen. Whatever it is between Buffy and Angel is not normal."

"That's what I keep saying!" Xander exclaimed, "It's not normal. It isn't NATURAL! It can't be happening."

"But it is happening. Nothing either you or I can do will change that what is happening in the lives of those two is nothing short of amazing. Their love goes deeper than ever. It makes them both happy. The world is kind of short of happy people."

Xander sighed and started to swing. Everything Andrew said made too much sense to ignore…even though he did try. Eventually he jumped off the swing and sighed.

"I'll never be able to like what's going on with them. And I'm even less likely to approve…but I'll try to accept."

"That's all I wanted."

Andrew smiled as they walked back to the hotel. He knew that path Xander had chosen was a difficult one but he also knew that with time it would be better for all.

"And anyway, this test will make Buffy a hell of a lot stronger." Alex muttered to himself.

"How?" Xander asked. Andrew glanced over in surprise when he realized he had spoken louder than he thought.

"Oh…You'll see."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Buffy and Angel were beginning to get extremely bored. There was only so many movies a person could watch and there was only so much time a person could sleep. And they still had 36 hours to go.

Buffy walked over to the bag that had been packed for her and searched through it. At the very bottom was a folder. At first glance she groaned but after a few moments passed the folder began to look more and more appealing.

This can't be happening. Why am I even thinking of this? It must be a new torture method. I'm going to kill every council member.

She took the folder to the table and also retrieved a few books from the bag. Angel was still reading and she didn't really want to disturb him so she sat down quietly and began her assignment.

After a while, Angel looked up to see what the annoying scratching was that was causing him to lose concentration. He looked over at Buffy who was writing on a pad of paper. Curious, he made his way over to the table. Seeing three textbooks laying open Angel smiled.

"Am I actually seeing Buffy Summers do a history assignment?"

"Oh shut-up." Buffy muttered, a frown appearing on her forehead.

"That's a definite yes then." Angel chuckled, "Would you like some help?"

"I don't need help…Is there such a thing as a brain transplant?"

"Not in the human world. There are a few demon clans that specialize in…hey; I happen to like your brain as it is so there will be no more talk of that. Now what period of History is the assignment on?"

"Cold War."

"Hmm, I was involved in a part of that. What part specifically?"

"All of it…I don't know."

Buffy let her head fall to the table in frustration. Angel took a look at the assignment sheet and shook his head in amusement.

"You only have to do an essay on one specific event of the Cold War. What have you chosen?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what happened in it. Was the Vietnam war part of it?"

"Not a war, never declared, but yes."

"Well…what part were you involved in? I could get a first hand account."

"I was in Germany for the majority of it, came back to the USA just after the collapse of the Berlin Wall."

"I've heard of that. Were you in Berlin when that happened?"

"Yes I was. It's probably the most important part of that era…Why don't you do that."

Buffy smiled and looked up cheekily.

"Angel that's a great idea. And I know I'll be able to get it done if you help me."

Angel looked into her eyes and kissed her. He took a book and placed it in front of her, "look through this and find all references to Berlin."

"You're going to make me do the whole thing aren't you."

"It's the only way to learn. Now I want this done by the time they let us out."

"But I only have three textbooks."

"And an eyewitness account."

"And the internet I guess." She added looking over to the laptop near the TV.

"The Internet. Well sure I mean…if you want. Let's see what's in the books first okay."

Buffy eyed him suspiciously but nodded her consent. After an hour of scouring the books, with Angel writing down any facts he could remember, Buffy through her hands up in frustration.

"That's it. I'm using the net."

Angel glanced at the computer then back at his notes,

"You go ahead. I'll um…I'll keep going here."

"Well why don't you come and look as well I mean I'm only going on the books. Any help I can get would be really great."

Angel looked down at his notes one more time before going to the computer.

"I'll make us some Hot Chocolate if u can boot it up."

"Sure." Angel replied.

Angel stood staring at the computer for a few minutes until Buffy returned.

"Have you turned it on?"

"What? Oh no not yet. I was thinking."

Buffy frowned and turned it on. As she opened the browser and search engine she had a sudden thought.

"Angel, can you search the stuff I ask? I want to double-check them with the books."

"Um…"

"Great."

Buffy went back to the table and watched as Angel sat at the desk. He put his hand on the mouse and moved it slightly. He jumped as the curser moved quickly across the screen. Buffy giggled slightly as her suspicions were confirmed. She went and stood behind him.

"You don't know how to use a computer do you?"

"What? Of course I can use a computer I've just….I mean I don't…Okay I don't know."

"Angel, why didn't you just say so?"

"It's the computer age. Everyone's meant to know how to use one."

"Angel, everyone has to start somewhere. Come on, I'll teach you."

"What about your assignment?"

"We can do both at the same time."

Buffy grabbed a chair and patiently began to teach Angel the basics of modern machinery.

* * *

In the outer room, Xander was almost doubled in laughter.

"243 years old and he doesn't know that basics of a computer? This is hilarious."

"Hmm, maybe." Andrew looked at his cousin, "So Alex, what is your assignment on?"

Xander's eyes widened as he saw his 3 elders staring intently at him.

"Krap." He muttered

**Reviews**

Thank you all once again for your reviews. Keep them coming, they are muchly appreciated.

**_To my Beloved Mel and Aly, thank you as always for your continued support of this fic._**

**3988Akasha:** Beg all you want, it may get me moving faster. I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic.

**Blondiegrl: **I know I know. Hence that there has been none in the latest chapters

**SailorNeo: **Yes they are fun. I should do more :P

**Buff:** Y thankyou J

**YeLo**: I know I know…finally. Thanx 4 the support

**crystalix:** during my big bout of writers block I had someone mention their friends so I chose Giles and Xander because eout of Everyone, it was those two that had the most issues with the couple. And the pair I always thought had great dynamic so yea J

**Jen**: Hours…I'm starting to hate that word. Why did I ever make it 48…oh well, I hope I've cut it down a bit.

**Annoyingbynature: **of course it wouldn't happen normally, I doubt I'd last even 1 hour but it is fanfiction…tho even I have doubt as to whether they can last much longer. We shall see

**never look back: **me 2 J


	9. 28:40

**AN:** Yea I know it's been ages. And once again I have no excuse sorry, but here you go :) enjoy.

* * *

Angel sat back in satisfaction as he read over Buffy's assignment. She was sitting at his feet, a hopeful expression on her face. It had taken nearly six hours to fully complete it…that included Angel's computer tutorial.

"Buffy this is great. Defiantly A-grade material."

"Really! Well let's hope Miss Weaver thinks so. I don't know what it is with the History department; they always seem to have it in for me."

"Well maybe that's because you rarely turn up."

"Hey I'll have you know I always go to class…in spirit."

She grinned impishly and went to put her assignment away. Angel shook his head in amusement.

"Well I'll talk to Giles about it. See if he can make sure it's marked fairly."

"Oh yea, you and Giles are just going to sit down and talk about something. I'll provide the tea and crumpets shall I?"

"Giles and I have our differences…me killing his girlfriend could be one of them but still, when it comes to you Buffy, our interests are generally the same."

"Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it. Till then we have to figure out how to kill time."

"Well..." Angel looked a little sheepish, "I kinda want to get on the internet again."

"And it seems as if I created a junky. Willow will love you forever. Personally, I'm kinda tired…except I'm not. I'm gonna watch another movie."

She took her pillow and blanket to the couch along with a jar of peanut butter and some Hershey's kisses. After choosing a movie she sat back to watch.

Angel sat at the computer and began to search random topics.

* * *

Buffy snuggled down under her blanket and kept up the pretence of watching the movie, in reality she was watching Angel, or rather, his reflection. The computer table was actually that of a dressing table and as a result, it had a rather large mirror attached to it. From where she was lying, Angels back was to her but she could see his face in the mirror.

Buffy had no idea why the council had turned him human but she was glad. At least after this weekend, her dreams could be filled with happy thought of what could happen if Angel were to stay human. She now had the sensation of his skin, warm to her touch. His chest moving with real breath. The gentle beat of his heart, pounding as blood poured through it.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she glanced at her watch. In a little over a day all she would be left with would be memories. She knew Angel would never stay with her. She would get older and whatever it was about her that he found attractive would fade. By then all that would be left would be a shell, a hollow version of herself that dreamed of the years past. That is if she survived.

Angel kept promising he would keep her alive as long as possible but even she was not stupid enough to think he would stick around. Her father didn't stay. Giles would eventually return to England. Even Xander and Oz would one day realize that by staying near her they would wind up hurt or killed. It was her destiny to be alone.

She turned back to the TV, the meaningless words and pictures moving across the screen in careless abandon as she let her blanket soak up her tears.

* * *

Angel was mesmerized by his new knowledge of the World Wide Web. With a single word and the press of a button he could find any information on any topic…even stupid answers to the oldest joke in history.

While keeping up the pretence of 'browsing' a page, he looked into the mirror in front of him. 240 years of having no reflection and now with the mirror in front of him, all he could see was the small blond on the couch. She had pulled the blanket up as far as possible, as if hiding from the outside world yet still being able to see around her.

He had often watched her sleeping. Whether it be while he embraced his alter-ego or as himself for it was at these times he could truly see who she was. In her dreams she didn't bear the burdens of her life, the weight others had put on her shoulders. It was in the deepest of night he could see her true faces, a smile as her imagination took her to a place of joy. Fear as the terror of her daily walks haunted her yet in the mere moments before he had to leave her side he saw her soul at utter peace. Her mind free from both her dreams and the realization a new day had come.

He loved her beyond anything of this world yet he was scared. In a day, a single day he would be reverted to his former self. A Vampire. Sure they would have memories but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Buffy now had the feeling of what it was like to be loved by someone warm, someone with a heartbeat, someone that in a day wouldn't be him.

He wanted to hold onto her forever, keep her in his arms and never let go but he knew it wasn't possible. Someday soon she would look at him and realise he couldn't give her anything she wanted…anything she needed. And on that day he would have to let her go. She would leave him and he would greet the next sunrise with a song in his unbeating heart just knowing that she would be happy, loved and alive. All the things he wanted for her.

He sighed and went back to looking at the meaningless facts in front of him.

**_28:00

* * *

_**

**Reviews**

**_Thanx as always to Mel and Ali. Love you guys :)_**

**Buff:** thanx heaps :)

**SailorNeo: **Yea, well he was able to use it in 'Angel so I figured he had to have learnt somewhere.

**WarmTea: **Thankyou, hope this one is up to the challenge

**FatalMemoriesLostx:** well I did stop shopping unfortunately writing didn't come, but now it might as I know where I'm going

**crystalix: **The talk had to come but I felt that only Andrew could make it work. Its great to hear your support on that move, thanx

**Emily:** I hope this satisfied your BA craving :P

**YeLo:** I'm trying for more BA scenes from now on :)

**Melanie:** Sorry I'm taking so long for the updates. I will admit that till now I still wasn't 100 sure as to where I was going, but now I am so yay :)

elaine451: No Thankyou. You're support means the world to me :)

**Adriana Evander:** lol, I'm glad you're liking this. Thankyou so much for your kindness

**ryan-lover:** hehe, I love them 2 :)

**never look back**: yea, I love him also. Always have.

**melluvben:** I'm glad you're loving it. I felt the need for a humorous chapter

**cai-wiggins:** y Thankyou. I was hoping it would b funny and now I'm glad 2 hear others thought it was also :)


	10. 28:00

**AN:** yes I know it's been like foreva…again. And yes i also know it isnt very long.But this time I can claim writers block AND that I was on holiday for the past 2 weeks.

**Dedication:** I have to dedicate this chapter to the **WONDERFUL** bar man who kept pouring the Baccardi. Without which I doubt I would have woken up with this sudden brainwave. Thankyou so much :)

* * *

Giles watched as Buffy started to drift off to sleep. He was deeply impressed with what she had accomplished in the hours previous. For Buffy to complete an entire assignment was amazing but to also do it voluntarily was nothing short of a miracle. And he knew that the person to thank for that was also in the room with her. 

After Jenny had died he knew that there would never be a time he could forgive the demon, but in the past hours he had watched Buffy and Angel interact he found that the man was a different matter. He had once been a supporter of the relationship but now he was of two minds. Andrew had requested his presence so he could try and accept the inevitable. As he watched the two of them he knew that Andrews view of the inevitable and Angel's views were rapidly becoming more and more warped. Andrew believes the two of them stood a chance; And Angel looked as if he was getting ready to let her go…unless something drastic happened.

Giles had no idea as to what the outcome of this test would be. And he was starting to wonder if maybe he should have pressed harder when trying to find out details.

Buffy was looking so happy at the present that he didn't even want to imagine how she would go on afterward with the memory of what these forty-eight hours had held for her.

Angel had extracted himself from the computer screen and had re-placed Buffy's blanket for her as it was starting to slip off her. Giles watched as he knelt by her side and just watched her sleep. The man before him cared so deeply for Buffy and he knew that the one thing that was really upsetting her was that her friends didn't approve. He had never been able to see what she saw in his but he also knew that it wasn't up to him to understand. All he wanted was what was best for his little girl and if the joy she was experiencing just from having him at such a close proximity was anything to go by then he was beginning to see what was best.

* * *

Quentin watched Giles sigh and turn away from the window to go and continue a book he had brought with him. Quentin turned and observed the couple before him. The point of the test was to examine the slayers endurance power and to see her reactions when forced into a complicated situation. Buffy had provided all the information he needed within an hour but Quintin was not about to stop the test. Judging by what he saw when Buffy had first entered the room, the girl was exhausted. She was not the first slayer to have had a life aside from slaying but she was the first to have survived past eighteen with the duel existence…frankly the girl needed a break. 

He knew the test he was performing was causing a rather large amount of adversity at headquarters. There were those like Andrew who thought the relationship between the Vampire and the Slayer was the cutest thing since the Care Bear and there were those who believed it to be the first sign of the Apocalypse. There were also a very small amount who had no judgment either way…he was with them.

Quentin had to admit that both side had an excellent point but he was also hoping that the end result of the test would abolish any conflict among the staff concerning this particular topic. He knew it probably wouldn't but one could hope.

He sighed looked at the others in the room.

"Anyone want coffee?"

* * *

As his boss left the room, Andrew glanced over the control panel in front of him. This was one of the easiest assignments the Council had ever assigned to him. Every now and then he had to enter some data into the system but all in all there was nothing to do. Having Xander around was helping immensely to relieve the boredom but for the moment his cousin was sleeping. It had taken a lot longer for Xander to make a start on his assignment and he was no where near finished but if what he remembered at all from the conversations he had had with Xander over the years, Willow would look over the assignment before the due date…in other words she would finish it for him. 

Andrew let out a small chuckle at a distant memory he had, one of the last before he moved to England. A five year old Xander had come running in the door waving a picture at him. He had taken the drawing and seen it was a picture of a bunch of animals.

"That's my picture." Xander had exclaimed proudly.

"I know. It's really good Alex."

"I almost couldn't bring it home though." Xander had frowned

"Oh, why not?"

"Because my teacher said I had to finish it before I could bring it home."

"Well I'm glad you finished it then. You can give it to your mum and dad when you get home."

"No I did it for you. Mummy and daddy don't like my pictures. And I didn't finish it."

"Who finished it for you?"

"Willow."

"Who's Willow?"

"She's my girlfriend from school."

"Oh, well that's nice.

Xander had then run up-stairs to play. Andrew continued laughing to himself as more of Xander and Willow's antics came to mind.

* * *

While Andrew was reminiscing Angel had moved silently from his vigil by Buffy's bedside to the stereo by the TV. Moving any obstructing furniture as well as the couch Buffy was sleeping on; he pressed play and let the ambient sounds wash over him as he began his Tai Chi exercises. Un aware he was being watched by all three occupants in the outer room as well as Buffy who was only just managing to keep up the pretence of sleep he followed through on every movement fluidly. As he turned to give his other side a more thorough work-out, he saw rather than felt the room tip slightly. Putting his hand out to steady himself, he felt a striking pain in his chest. He fell to the ground and only had time to register his name being called far off in the distance before his world turned black.

* * *

**Reviews:** I'll put them up with the next chapter. but thankyou to everyone who was kind enuf to review :) 


	11. 27:15

**AN:** I know it's been ages. You guys prob gave up hope of a new chapter. So so sorry. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**27:15**

"ANGEL!" Buffy was by his side in an instant.

"Oh my God!" Andrew was wide eyed and only just managed to register the flat line on the heart monitor before running through the door and into the room.

"Angel, oh my God Angel, please wake up. Oh please, please, please."

Buffy was shaking him as tears ran down her cheeks. Andrew ran over and lightly touched her shoulder so as to alert the slayer to his presence. Buffy reacted without thinking and slapped him on the cheek.

"Who the hell are you? What's wrong with him? What have you DONE!" Buffy shrieked

Giles and Xander came running in as Andrew, clutching his jaw, managed to answer.,

"I don't know. I have no idea what's going on."

Buffy fell down once again and lay down on his unmoving chest.

"I'll get Quentin." Giles ran back out while Xander went over to Andrew.

"Hey, like what's going on?"

"I don't know, I have absolutely no idea. This isn't part of the test." They both looked at Buffy who was repeatedly calling Angels name in the vain hope of a response, "The heart monitor, it's flat-lining. It's like he's had a heart attack." Buffy's cries doubled as she registered these words.

"But he's a vampire, he's gone without a heartbeat for centuries."

"He WAS a Vampire, he's human for the entire duration of the test, subject to everything that a regular human would and may have to endure."

"So that means…"

"He has no pulse." Buffy whispered

"We have to get him to the hospital." Xander urged.

"The ambulance is on the way." Quentin came in, addressing them calmly with Giles in tow, "Until they get here I suggest we try CPR."

"HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AS IF YOU'RE WATCHING THE GRASS GROW! MY BOY FRIEND IS DEAD!"

"Wasn't he always?" Xander muttered. Andrew hit him as Giles took Buffy into his arms.

"Oh my darling girl, I know what you're going through. Listen, help us out here. Help us try and get him breathing okay, come on. There may still be a chance."

Buffy took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She quickly positioned Angel and began CPR. After nearly fifteen minutes Buffy was exhausted, and Angel still hadn't regained a pulse. She collapsed on top of him and cried. At that moment the door was flung open and Quentin led in the paramedics.

"Buffy dear, you're going to have to move and let these men in to do their work." Giles gently led Buffy to the couch.

"Can someone tell me what happened here?"

"He was just working out, then he collapsed." Andrew explained.

"Does he have any existing conditions? Family Illness'?"

"He's always been healthy…As long as we've known him." Xander replied.

"Has someone been in contact with his family? We need to know as much about his medical history as possible. It seems rather strange for such a young man to suffer a heart attack."

"He has no family…Buffy is probably the closest thing to."

The paramedics loaded Angel onto a stretcher,

"We'll take him to the room where a helicopter is waiting. From there we'll take him to LA General."

"I want to go. Please, I have to be with him."

"We have enough room for a single person. The rest will have to follow by road. We can transport you all in the ambulance."

"Buffy I really think Quentin or I should go." Giles advised, "We know quite a bit more about him. You can get there just as soon in the ambulance."

"It would be more beneficial for a person with greater detail of the patient to be traveling with him."

Buffy's eyes raged but just as suddenly they calmed and she sunk back down.

"Please don't leave him. Make sure he's okay. Please."

"I'll go." Quentin made to leave but Giles stopped him,

"No, I'll go. This is a matter for family."

Quentin stood, shocked at what Giles had implied.

"You can't seriously think this is my fault."

"If anything happens to him I will not restrain Buffy from doing what she feels she must to avenge him."

With that Giles left. Quentin turned and began to pack up some paperwork.

"Avenge, what are we, in the dark ages. Who uses 'avenge' any more?"

At that moment his mind went slack as he blacked out. Buffy stood over him having just kicked him in the head.

"Get me to that hospital."

Andrew sat in the front with the driver while Xander and Buffy both sat behind. Buffy began to bite her nails half way there and it took all of Xander's strength to hold her hands away from her mouth. Once they reached the hospital Buffy didn't even wait for the ambulance to stop. She jumped out and ran inside, Xander hot on her heels. She ran right up to the nurse's station

"I'm looking for someone who was just brought in."

"Name please."

"Buffy, I mean Angel."

"Are you family?"

"Girlfriend."

The nurse glanced behind her into the ward at the flurry of activity.

"I'm afraid we can only let immediate family in at the moment. Why don't you wait over there and someone will be there to speak to you soon."

Buffy slammed her fist onto the counter, punching a hole right through it.

"I need to see him. NOW!"

"I'm afraid miss that I can not allow you in there. Will you please wait over there and I'll send a doctor out shortly."

Xander tried to head Buffy toward the waiting room but all it got him was a few cracked ribs and a bruise that was sure to be a stunner.

"What's going on?" Andrew exclaimed as he came inside.

"They're not letting me in. I have to see him. Please let me in."

She fell down in front of the counter, silent tear pouring down her face. Xander hobbled over to his friend and placed an arm around her shaking form.

"Ma'am, please let her in. she just want to know how her boyfriend is doing."

"I have been given strict instructions that no one is to be allowed in to see this Mr. Angel unless it is immediate family."

"This girl is the closest thing to immediate family. He has no living relatives."

"That may be so, but I'm afraid I cannot let her past in her present state. She is obviously under the influence. That was most likely his problem as well. No one drops dead at that age unless they have mass amounts of drugs in their system."

"Daft woman." Andrew muttered as he turned away.

He helped Xander carry Buffy over to the chairs. There she curled up as if she were a mere infant. The exhaustion of the past hour finally settling in.

Andrew paced backward and forwards in front of the nurse. Occasionally he would look past her at constant movement of what was sure to be nearly the whole emergency staff going in and out of the one room.

After nearly half an hour he gave a small smile and went to meet Giles as he came through into the waiting room. His smile quickly faded at the look on Giles face.

"What is it? How is he?"

"It's bad." Was all Giles could say before he went to wake Buffy.

"Giles? They wouldn't let me in. Please let me in. make them let me in."

"Buffy, there's something you have to know."

"What is it? Giles you're scaring me. Oh God."

Buffy ran at the door standing between her and Angel. The amount of force used combined with her strength meant the door basically splintered. The nurse jumped back in horror as the small blond raced past her. At the door to Angel's room Buffy stopped, not even noticing the medics passing next to her.

Angel was lying so still it was impossible to know if he was dead or alive. Only the heart monitor beside him gave any indication as to his present state. An almost flat line that beeped so slowly it was hard to imagine it ever beat at all.

"I wanted to tell you before you saw him. We managed to re-gain a pulse at the last minute but he had gone for too long without oxygen."

"What are you saying?"

"Buffy, Angel is clinically brain dead."

Buffy stared at her mentor and father in disbelief. Xander and Andrew looked past the pair into the room.

"You said the test lasted for forty-eight hours. After that time won't Angel be okay again?"

"The test wasn't going to last only forty-eight hours." Andrew sighed. All the Sunnydale residents turned their eyes to him.

"I was un aware of any extended test."

"The plan was to make Angel human indefinitely. Too many at the council feel it is unwise to have a vampire as an ally. They wanted him dead. Quentin realised just as I did that if the council was to ever get rid of Angel then we would most likely have a rouge Slayer to contend with. Not a great idea to say the least so Quentin found a way to turn Angel human. We would disguise it as a test and when he failed to revert to him vampire form then we would conclude something had gone wrong and that Angels humanity was irreversible. That way the slayer would get her way. The council would also be pleased and voila."

"So, Angel is human…forever." Buffy whispered.

"He will live and die as any mortal man."

Buffy walked slowly to Angel's bedside.

"I could have been with him this whole time. Couldn't I."

"Yes."

"And I could have been with him after the forty-eight hours was up."

"Yes."

"And now I can't."

Buffy crawled onto the bed next to Angel, careful not to unplug any of the cords.

"You could have given me another day." She told him before once more dissolving into tears.

The others looked on in helplessness

**26:00**

* * *

**Reviews**

Thank you so much everyone. You're support is invaluable to me :)

**benluver22:** sorry 2 leave u hanging. I'm going as fast as my little brain is letting me :)

**no1buffyangelfan:** so so sorry. Hope this makes up for it :)

**YeLo: **yup...he's a net junkie :P

**demondamon:** Oh thats good to hear :)

**Emily:** i dont think this chapter answered any of your questions but meh...you'll see :)

**BuffyandAngel4ever:** i'm glad you kept reading. Glad you're still liking it :)

**mysticallove:** well heres the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.

**neverlookback:** i doubt it's what you thought it was :P sorry if it wasnt :)

**SailorNeo:** Not cool? Sorry. :P

**crystalix:** glad you liked the POV's. Had a hard time writing them. Well now you know what's wrong...who knows whats going 2 happen :P

**BloodThirstyGoddess:** thanx :) no you know what's going on :P

**yummy0o0:** gasp sorry to make it like that.

**Buff:** thanx heaps :)

**WarmTea:** Yes my drinking powers are amazing...NOT :P sorry this was equally as sad...i think. :)

**buffstuff500:** glad you're in love with it. I'm in love with writing it :P

**blink49:** hope this was quick enough :P

**Adilic:** Sorry to hear that. hope you're somewhat alive now as i need you for reviews :P JOKE!


	12. 26:00

**26:00 **

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, I injured my hand and was unable to even type - frustrating! But now I'm back :)

* * *

Buffy had serious issues in staying awake. While the others tried to convince her that Angel's condition was unlikely to change she only argued that he would wake up and she had to be there when he did. The result of this was that Buffy had been by his side for nearly eight hours without moving, not even able to take her eyes off his to read a magazine. 

Giles had taken the liberty of calling Joyce who upon hearing what had happened, called Hank and rushed to LA. The both of them had been given the rundown of the past twenty four hours (with a few minor omissions to Hank) and neither of them had been able convince Buffy of how unhealthy it was for her to be holding a vigil by Angel's side.

Buffy felt her head begin to fall, determined to stay awake she picked up the jug of iced water by the bed and tipped the majority of it over her head. When the water running down her face hit Angel's arm, it jerked away from her. Buffy sat up in amazement.

"Angel?"

She ran her hand over his eyes and watched as they fluttered and slowly opened.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered. Buffy stared in shock as what she had been told was impossible became a reality.

"Buffy, what's wrong? What…Why am I in a hospital?"

Angel looked around the room in confusion, upon noticing how many machines he was hooked up to began to try and get out of it. Buffy came to her senses and realised that the heart monitor was still beeping quite slowly. She stopped Angel from pulling out any more needles and cords and held his hands together.

"Buffy, wha…"

"I can't believe you're awake."

"What, I'm feeling a little confused right now. Want to explain to me what's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Buffy I…"

"Angel what is the last thing you remember?"

"Okay I'll play…I was watching you watch TV. I remember thinking how much I love you. I remember starting my Tai Chi exercises."

"And then?"

"And then…Well actually nothing I must have blacked out."

"You did more than that. Angel you suffered a heart attack. You fell down and I tried CPR but it didn't work and the nurse I swear was The First then you were brain dead and you didn't wake up and they said you never would…but you did even though you wouldn't and you are."

Buffy's eyes started to well up again. Almost three years of communication with high school kids enabled Angel to decipher rather rapidly what Buffy had said. He took her hand and with great effort (and strength on Buffy's part) pulled himself into a sitting position. He moved over enough and pulled Buffy to him. She curled into his chest and cried for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry. Baby don't cry, I'm here see."

"But I thought you weren't ever going to be and then because you wouldn't I couldn't be with you even though I could and I'm going to kill Quentin for not telling us but now we can and time doesn't matter."

"Hang on Buffy, now I'm lost. What are you talking about?"

"We thought we couldn't be together but we could have. The test was just a cover for a whole big scheme to turn you human. We could have been together the whole time and I was worried I wouldn't ever be able to again."

Angel was even more shocked at what Buffy had told him but upon realizing he may in fact suffer another heart attack, calmed himself and waited till Buffy had calmed down before talking again.

"Buffy, so much has happen over the past day, its amazing to me that only a day has passed. I've been turned human, I've watched more television than I ever thought possible, you finished an assignment and I became enough of an Internet junkie as to make Willow cry. I had a heart attack, I was brain dead and I realised that absolutely nothing in this world could make me leave you.

"I don't know what my condition is, I don't know what happened but I do know that nothing is going to stop me from being with you."

Buffy kissed him gently but so much emotion was conveyed in that one kiss as to assure Angel that Buffy felt the same. Buffy pulled back and made a motion as if to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Angel held onto her waist

"To get a doctor. You've been awake for nearly fifteen minutes, and the fact that you are awake is probably going to headlines in the national inquirer."

"Oh don't go. A doctor or nurse or someone will come by eventually, Just stay with me."

Buffy was torn but the look in his face quickly over ruled any sense of his health and she allowed herself to be pulled back into her original position.

"So I guess if I'm staying around…and you'll have me of course, I may have to make the mansion a little more hospitable."

Buffy thought for a while before replying "It needs a mirror."

* * *

Joyce handed her house keys over to Hank who was making the two hour drive to Sunnydale to get some of Both hers and Buffy's things. Giles took his place at the door of Angel's room. He had been moved to a private room in a private ward. 

"She's finally asleep then." Giles questioned.

"About fifteen minutes ago. She is exhausted. She reached for the jug of water but was asleep before she could grab it."

"And obviously no change in his condition."

"No. Rupert, what happened? I know you didn't tell me everything due to hank being around."

"The doctor who was in an hour ago is actually a Council member. From what we are able to understand, Angel suddenly making use of his heart which before this was a dead organ has put much strain on both it and his body in general. As well as this, it would seem that Angels demon was not completely expelled from his mind. And as best that we can attain from his brain patterns, there is an internal battle being fort. Until either he or his demon wins there is little hope of him regaining consciousness. And add to that the amount of time his human self was starved of oxygen…it is completely unknown what is to happen. Giles concluded.

"I'm worried as to the effect this is going to have on Buffy. Having him lost to her last year was bad but even then she was able to hold to the belief of him coming back to her."

"And Willow in a coma last year almost had her in a state of unreason." Giles eyes reflected her concern

"And for Angel to be once again gone from her, the one person on this earth who was always there for her, in a worse state than Willow…"

"It could destroy her." Joyce whispered.

"I believe her to be strong enough to get through it but it may still be a while before she can accept the inevitable."

"We just have to be there for her." Xander finished as he came up. "I called Willow, she'll be here in a few hours, she has to wait for Oz to get un-wolfy and then she'll be here."

"Maybe it wasn't the best to call her at this tine, what with the time of the month, Oz…"

"Actually it was probably the best time. She likes distraction round the full moon. And who knows she may know something that could help."

Xander avoided looking at Joyce in fear of re-hashing memories of burning Buffy at the stake.

"I know what you're talking about, and while I am still having a few issues with it. I know it was a demon provoking me that time. And who knows, you may be right. Maybe it will help."

The trio looked once again at Buffy who was still sound asleep, dreaming an impossible dream

**17:40**

* * *

**Reviews**

Thanks guys, as always for the support

**WarmTea**: lol, poor thing. My friend is a nurse also and she often vents 2 me over the same thing.

**buffstuff500:** Dangerous Territory...I laugh in the face of danger, then i hide till it goes away :p. i'm glad u liked, makes it all worth it :)

**buff:** thanx heaps

**blink49:** lol, and this chappy was an even longer wait. stoopid hand, still. hope this one made up 4 it...prob not :p

**Carol:** and what if i don't :p

**BloodThirstyGoddess: **He doesnt HAVE 2 be okay, maybe i'll make him comatose 4eva. mwahahahahaha :p or not.

**Veronica:** Oh i can, and who knows. maybe all my chappys will be cliffhangers :p

**never look back**: lol, i like to keep people guessing :p if it was all predictable then it would take the fun out of it :)

**crystalix: **i'm glad ur enjoying this so much, i only hope i can continue 2 everyones expectations :)

**nascarisdalejr: **tru that. at least they got a kiss in the final episode drinks all round!

**yummy0o0:** dunno :p

**Buffy and Angel forbidden Love: **maybe maybe not, all shall be revealed in due course

**Ali:** yea, no one was expecting that, not even family :p

**Anaïs:** pushes u off so Buffy can get ready for next chapter hehehehehe

**JadedTruth:** Oooo, ass kicking, maybe you should get ready for it winks

**Yelo:** Cliffhangers yesyesyesyesyes. they amuse me :p

**Agora:** Ahhh, a newbie 2 the fandom Welcome, be prepared for laughs, tears (many boxes of tissues went into the 7 seasons and 5 of Angel) and much in the way of Fan Fic Therapy...thats how i got through :p

**Slayer2005:** Wow thanx :)

**Jessica:** I seem 2 be the cause of many tears and deaths lately...Oops :p but i see it as a positive towards a better fic :)

**spikestar:** Yea maybe, but maybe not!

**Kathrine212: **There is a high chance as i have never yet NOT had a happy ending, but meh, always a 1st time :)

**Rachel:** i'm also hanging out for what happens 2 him...oh wait, i do know :p

**marion: **Oh yes i can, and i did. sorry bout it all :)

**FeralElektra**: I am evil. I am harsh and you had every right 2 ova react :p lol, least i know ur all getting in2 it :D

**Isabel Bay:** Thanx heaps. ur one of the luckies who didnt have 2 wait as long for an update :D


	13. 21:10

**21:10 **

**AN:** Merry Belated Christmas everyone :)

* * *

Willow paced back and forth in the library. Waiting for Oz to wake up was always kind of frustrating but this time is was worse. All she wanted was to get to Buffy but she knew that if she left without telling Oz then there would be issues. She glanced again at her watch and found only a minute had passed. She put her watch to her ear to see if it was still working. As she did she heard a rustling in the cage behind her.

"Baby I've told you. You don't have to be here every morning, even if you do bring doughnuts."

Oz walked out of the cage and over to the box on the table. As he went to take one Willow grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the room. Oz quickly snatched the box up and ran after his girlfriend,

" Willow, where are we going to?"

"LA!"

"Um, okay. I guess it's a nice place but I kind of had a thing at the beach planned.

"No, no, no. It's Buffy and Angel. Something about a test and now Angel's in hospital!"

"The Beach will be there tomorrow."

He ran past Willow and had the van started before she even got to it and was off down the road before the door was closed. Willow didn't object. Now that they were confined to the van doing law-breaking limits down the highway, Oz had the chance to get out of Willow what had happened.

"Its amazing the council were actually trying to do the right thing for a change." Willow commented off-handedly

"Still managed to screw up!"

"Well it is the council."

"I wonder what they used to turn him human in the first place, that may have something to do with it."

"Giles told me that he and Andrew researched the substance. There was nothing wrong with it. It was actually the blood of a creature that has re-generative properties. I can't remember the name."

"Who's Andrew?"

"Xander's cousin. He left years ago to work for the council."

Oh, so this creature, if it wasn't a side effect, and I'm having a hard time believing that it was a normal heart failure, I mean as far as we can tell Angel was a very healthy young man when he was turned."

"So what then? I mean I'm all for hitting the books but I honestly don't know what to look for."

Oz was silent through most of the journey. He had many ideas, some likely some not so. He hated to leave her but Oz knew a few people in LA, (The Dingoes played there a lot) actually not all of them were people.

"Will I'm going to drop you off at the hospital. I'd stay but there are a few…people I guess, for lack of a better word, which may be able to help. I'll see what I can come up with!"

Willow nodded silently in response and Oz took her hand in comfort. When they reached the hospital Willow saw hank going up the stairs. She called out to him and kissed Oz goodbye. She ran over to Buffy's father and together they walked inside.

"It is Willow isn't it?"

"Um, yes sir."

"Yes, Buffy talks about you often; you're her best friend Willow. I haven't been very involved in her life for a while now; I guess that is my fault but…"

He sighed and pushed the button on the elevator. Willow was slightly embarrassed at the admission the older man was confiding in her but she took it all in without word.

"I didn't even know she had a boyfriend."

"Oh yea, over two years now…well I guess really only 1 ear but they met 2 years ago. It was very hesitant in that first year but finally they got together."

Willow stopped and turned slightly red as she realised how her words may be correctly interpreted. Hank nodded and glanced at the girl

"It's ok Willow; I guessed there relationship was a little more than platonic. I mean she's been having a complete breakdown since this happened. If I didn't know better I would almost say they were married."

W

illow said nothing but in her head she knew exactly what Buffy's ring meant even if her blond friend didn't.. They reached Angels room a minute later. Xander hugged the red head and both were completely taken aback when Giles joined in on the hug.

"How are they?"

"No change by either of them. Angel is stable though still catatonic and on life-support and Buffy has been asleep for a few hours now." Giles relayed

"I think she is dreaming of him, I keep seeing her smile. Joyce whispered the last bit

Willow went across and kissed both Angels and Buffy's foreheads.

"I don't know if I can do anything, I'm not advanced enough. I don't think a healing spell would work, I mean I brought some books," she gestured to her bag, "But I don't know if there's anything in them."

Xander, Giles and Andrew looked at each other before grabbing a book each and retreated their minds into the safety of research mode. Joyce took Hank, who was trying to rationalize the use of the word 'Spell', to get some coffee.

"Where's Oz then?" Xander asked as he flicked through the smaller of the volumes.

"He's gone to see some, well he said people but I don't quite think they are. At any rate, he said maybe one of them could help." She relayed Oz's misgivings about Angel's condition

"He thinks it might be mystical then?" Giles concluded

"Dunno."

'Well if it is it wasn't the council." Andrew told them.

"Maybe it was God." Xander imputed,

"Yea, the powers that be wanted one of the world's greatest warriors for the cause to be brain dead." Willow admonished him

Giles glanced sharply at the two friends but shook the thought out of his head, "Impossible." He concluded and continued his research, but he couldn't shake the fact that the teenagers could in fact be correct.

Oz went and spoke with quite a few of his…acquaintances…before pulling up anything of use. A friend of his had mentioned a demon with a link to the higher powers and as a result he was now standing, a little shell-shocked, in a karaoke bar. The demon in question was currently singing on stage. He managed to catch the green guy's eye and when he came off stage, the demon walked over.

"Greetings, you're not all human." The demon pointed out

"Who is now days?"

"Touché. My name is Lorne and what brings you here? Come to have your destiny read? Some insight into your future?"

"Um no not exactly, Beebe told me that u had a link to the higher powers."

"Well in a way. What did you need?"

"A friend of mine, he is…was a vampire he was changed into a human. He was okay but now he's in a coma, everyone thinks it was a heart attack but I'm not so sure. I know the Higher Powers would know the rundown but I need a way to get in contact."

Lorne knew that was the longest phrase the guy in front of him had made. The boy must be a musician, he could sense the gift in him and as a result he could also get a small sense of the guys future without him actually singing. This mission was important to him but there was another element to it.

"Who is this vampire to you? Vampires don't just make human friends or werewolf in your case."

"His name is Angel. He's been a good friend of mine for a little over a year now. He has a "

"Soul, yes I've heard of him. Only rumors of course. Rumor also has it there's a slayer involved."

"For two years now and with him in this state she's not doing much better."

Lorne studied the guy for a few seconds before sighing and writing an address on a mall slip of paper.

"Go to this place and speak these words…a small gift of value may also be handy."

"This place will have what I need?"

"It should but be careful, they are not always accommodating."

"Thanks."

"Oh and…Oz?"

Oz nodded and raised an eyebrow in question,

"If you do get what you seek, don't tell Angel about me or about the powers…that will come in time."

You and Angel would be great friends; you're as cryptic as each other. Oz thought but in reply he only nodded and went on his way. Lorne ordered a sea Breeze and sat down to think. He knew the events of the future would now be altered in some ways but for better or worse he could not tell.

**16:30**

* * *

**Buff:** cool, i can handle that :P thanx for your continued support  
**deadbeatsoul:** yes, a dream, A dream is a wish ur heart makes :) happy dreams  
**WarmTea: **thanx :)  
**Blood Thirsty Goddess:** Yea, i was kinda sad writting it actually :P glad u liked  
**Blink49:** Oh i'm sorry, but in a way ur right, an ending is now very much in sight but happy or not...not telling :)  
**lilribbitfoofoo** Yes i'm evil. i admit that :P  
**Kathrine212:** dream sequences r fun, anything can happen :P but as 2 happy ending...have 2 wait and c :)  
**Buffy and Angel forbidden Love:** yea keep hinting :P I may take up the hint :P  
**buffstuff500: **oh yes very subtle, im impressed at ur subtleness, hehehehehe. thanx for ur continued support  
**yummy0o0:** oh, i didnt want tears :p  
**Rebel Goddess:** Yes, a few peoplke have said my twistedness is commin out in this fic. still, my cuz said its a good thing :) glad ur liking :)  
**bunluver22:** in response 2 the amount of kleenex i say "Thanks, Send More" hehehehehe sorry 2 get ur hopes up like that. time will tell as 2 the amount of kleenex needed :P


	14. 16:30

**AN: Happy Belated New year :p**

**AN2: The End is near. thankyou to all those who've continued in your support of this story. i know it's been a long time in the making. luv u all heaps. MWAH xoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**16:30**

Ox arrived at the hospital with much in the way of Starbucks and sandwiches. The others accepted happily and when Oz told them his news Giles nodded.

"It seems that for once Xander you were right. I had a feeling you might be but I almost didn't want it to be true."

"Wow, I was right. Remember this day people." He quipped

"Yes, well taking into account the conditions he was in, there were only a few possibilities that I could come up with and the higher powers were top of the list."

"So what, we have to talk to them?" Willow was a tad bit nervous

"Not we, me." Buffy walked over to the group.

"I'll go with you." Giles stood to leave."

"No, I need you here to keep researching, just in case."

"I'll go." Xander stood

"Be careful you two." Andrew cautioned them, "The powers by reputation are not the easiest to get along with."

"Oh yea, and take a present." Oz told them, "Something of value."

"I have something." Buffy nodded.

"We'll call you if there is any change. In the meantime, we'll keep looking." Willow reassured them."

Everyone did a round of hugs and Buffy and Xander set out. The others settled back down to continue their research with Oz taking up Xander's book.

* * *

Buffy and Xander walked the seven blocks to their destination in almost total silence. Xander was quite content to look at everything around him while Buffy continued to dwell on the current situation. Eventually Xander spoke.

"Don't you think it's funny that when it comes to Angel, it's always you and me that team up?"

"Huh?" Having only woken up about ten minutes previous, Buffy was still a little dazed.

"Well like with the whole Acathla thing, it was you and me. When Angel went nuts at Christmas, you and me and now with his being all…well sick, it's…"

"You and me. Xander I know your not Angel's biggest fan. Why do you keep helping him?"

"Because I'm your biggest fan. Like it or not, I kinda love you. And if to see you smile again it means helping Angel then so be it."

Buffy stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Xand."

"Any time, now…where are we going?"

"The Post Office."

"Ah huh."

Having no idea why but deciding to shut up, Xander continued to follow his little blond friend.

Buffy stopped briefly at a small occult store after reading Oz's instructions before continuing on to their destination

Xander and Buffy both stared about them as they tried to take in the cavern below what seemed to be a normal Post office.

"So, what's that mean?" Xander asked as he pointed to an inscription above the door.

"No clue. I have enough trouble speaking English let alone some strange language."

Buffy turned to the pedestal and threw some of the powder she had bought into the basin,

"We beseech access to the knowing ones!" she called out.

Xander jumped back onto her foot as the gateway appeared before them.

"Um, maybe only you should go." Xander sounded nervous.

"I'll be very pissed off if they hurt another of my friends." Buffy declared, grabbing Xander's hand. Together they walked through the brilliant light.

On the other side they both spun around trying to take it all in. as they did a pair of beings appeared before them.

"Love the art work" Xander whispered. The male glared at him before turning to Buffy.

"You bring this lower creature before us Slayer?"

"Yeah I do. Here."

She took off the cross she was wearing; it was the one Angel had given her on their first meeting. It flew from her hand and the female spoke for the first time.

"Ahh, a gift of new beginnings. How appropriate. You are here because your vampire lover has fallen ill to a Mortal concern."

"Is it a requirement for all non-human beings to go to a special cryptic school? Learn the American language people!" Buffy stated in annoyance.

"Little patience if a growing disease with the human race." The male retorted calmly.

"Fine, but just so we're clear. What is wrong with Angel has nothing to do with his mortality, does it."

"No."

"So stop with the word games and fix the problem."

"We cannot allow this."

"Why the hell not?" Xander shouted from behind Buffy where he was trying to stay out of sight.

"What has been done to the Vampire was not meant to occur for another of your earth years. As it is, the future of your plain of existence is now quite uncertain due to the changes that his new humanity has brought about."

"I'm having an attack of dumb blond. You may want to explain to me what it is that's going on."

"The vampire is not meant to be human, not yet. The future is now being un-knowingly re-written. So much depended on Angel being a vampire that his humanity has thrown the whole balance off course." The Male summed up.

"So fix it, turn him back into a vampire!"

"The only way to do that would be for us to turn back time, and I'm afraid that the same thing would happen yet again."

"So what, you're going to leave him in a coma forever?"

"We don't see any other way."

"There must be something I can do. Please."

The pair turned to each other. The female looked at Xander and in an instant he was thrown from the room.

"HEY!"

"We must speak alone in private."

"No more hurting my friends okay." Buffy was furious.

"The reason of you being here is neither about Angel the vampire nor Angel the person. You are here about matters of the heart and soul. We do not concern ourselves in these matters. They are emotions which have made your race weak."

"Weak. WEAK! I am a stronger fighter because of this. Anger gives me the drive to do what is needed. Sadness makes me realise why I fight, to stop this sadness affecting others. Fear drives me to extremes and happiness gives me the feeling of power, that I can do no wrong."

"These feelings are confused. They make you feel invincible yet in reality they hinder you. Anger will make you lash out without thinking. Sadness will cloud your judgment. Fear will stop you from moving forward and happiness will make you lax." The male stated.

"And then we come to the greatest hindrance."

"Love?"

"Tell me. When you fist saw Angel fall, what came over you?"

"Fear."

"And what did you do to the head of your 'Watchers Council'?"

"I hit him…In anger."

Buffy was a little wary, she could see where they were going but didn't know how to stop it.

"And when you heard that he was beyond medical help, what did you feel?"

"Sadness."

"And why did you feel all this?"

"Because of Love,"

"Precisely. Your greatest fear, hate, and grief is to lose your love." The male confirmed

"But what of the other two emotions?" The female questioned.

"The other two?"

"You sank into despair upon realizing the depth of all the previous emotions yet you also followed them with sheer determination. You and your friends were and are determined to cure him you are determined to be right and you are determined win this battle."

"Yes I am."

"And if you win, what will be accomplished?"

"Happiness."

"Will it? You would have to face the grim reality that the one you love will no longer have attributes of self protection. His Vampirism will be gone. He would not be able to fight."

"I can protect him."

"It may not always be so. He has been a vampire for two hundred years and a warrior to the cause for half that time. Do you honestly think he will sit art home while you wage a nightly battle?"

Buffy knew they were right but she couldn't afford to give in.

"Look, you're so determined to have your way. You've proved that you can throw me out of here at any time but I'm still here. What do you want me to say? You're right. I won't always be there for him. There will come a day when something will go wrong and nothing I do will be able to stop that from happening. But what of it? Incase you haven't noticed I'm kind of mortal too.

"There will come a day when something bad happens to me. I'm a slayer; I'm not going to live past twenty. I don't have a say in that. I can try and prevent it but when it comes down to it, I am a slayer. Pain, hurt and suffering is in the job description so why are you taking away from me the one thing that I can be happy about? Why take away from me the one thing that gives me the strength to make it through the night. Knowing there is someone out there who cares what happens to me. Knowing there is one person back home that would do anything to keep me safe, even leave me…stupid guy

"I may not be able to protect him and my friends forever and they won't be able to protect me but together we are a force to be reckoned with. So the futures going to change because he is no longer a vampire? Well whoop de doo. If it's that big of a thing then nothing that happens now will stop it, just the circumstances will alter slightly. If Angel is meant to meet up with someone in the future and the fate of the world rested on that then it will still happen.

"I believe Angel is still vital to the cause, you know it as well. So stop being all high and mighty and fix the problem before you actually do screw up the future."

The pair looked at each other calmly before turning back to the slayer. Buffy felt something in her hand before she was thrown from the room.

She groaned as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Ouch. Sorry I took so long Xand."

She looked around and saw Xander picking himself up off the floor also. She checked her watch and saw that only a minute had passed since they had entered the other dimension.

"Not to self, never do that again.," Xander exclaimed."

"Ditto."

Buffy realised her hand was clutching a small object that felt quite familiar. She opened her hand and gasped at the sight of her Claddagh ring.

"Impossible!"

Xander crawled over and took a look.

"I thought you said you lost this."

"I did."

"So what's it mean?"

The pair looked at each other before bolting from the cavern

**16:00**

* * *

**Thankyou once again for your kind reviews**

**NextGenSuperStar:** Smoochies will come...i hope :P  
**benluver22**: hehehe, don't worry, you'll only need a few more boxes :P  
**buff:** Thanx once again :)  
**yummy0o0:** i'm glad ur intrigued. soz bout the tears :P  
**Buffy And Angel Forbidden Love:** Lol, time will tell :P  
**ceel:** Wow, thanx heaps. :D  
**BloodThirstyGoddess:** thanx :)  
**Kathrine212:** lol, yup, go Oz  
**Catrin:** Oh i fully intend to continue. almost done i wouldnt stop now.  
**buffstuff500:** hehehehe, a cleaning slave :p and dont get 2 much of a life. i depend on peeps like u 2 review :p if u had a life where would that leave me :P  
**majickjessie:** thanx heaps :)


	15. 16:00

**AN:** I know it's been a while, but I have a surprise, maybe 2, for all you patient people…Can you guess what it is…

* * *

**16:00**

Angel squinted as he opened his eyes to intense sunshine. He looked around him and sighed. He was standing in the clichéd grassy field. It even had…

"A babbling brook. How original." He muttered. As soon as he said this the scene before him faded and Angel found himself staring at nothing.

"Okay, so maybe I like the sunshine a little better. What's going on? Where am I? Who's doing all this?"

"So many questions." Came a voice, "Curiosity is not the worst of humanities failings."

Angel spun around but couldn't locate the source of the voice.

"Who are you, why won't you show yourself?"

"It is not yet time for our forms to be revealed." Another voice, a female voice, answered

"Well at least I know there's more than one of you." Angel replied. "Okay, so if you won't show yourself, can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"You have been made human by a lesser council on earth. In doing so they have radically altered the lower planes timeline."

"So the council turned me human and screwed with the world. Yippee, but why am I here!" Angel demanded.

"Impatience. Another of Humanities failings!" The first voice concluded, "You are here to make a choice."

"And Buffy says I'm cryptic."

"Ahh yes, the slayer. She has feelings for you. She came to us for help in reversing this situation."

"She's seen you? How come she can and I can't.?"

"It is not yet time for our forms to be revealed to you. The choice you must make concerns the slayer…And her friends."

"Will you just get to the point?"

"We are going to turn you back into a vampire that is without question."

"Why can't I stay human?"

"That is a future choice. The decision now concerns the lives of the people you surround yourself by." The female voice replied

"Okay then, what are my options? I'm sorry to hurry you along but this place is getting seriously boring."

Angel's vision sharpened as he took in the new sight before him. He was standing on nothing yet all around him were stars, constellations, planets…the universe.

"Um…better."

"When we return you to the lower plane, what will you do?"

"Get some major therapy. This is freaking me out." He muttered as a comet soared over his head

"Can't you be serious?"

"Not likely. I've been around Xander too long."

"Ahh yes the boy who accompanied the slayer. I didn't care for his jokes." The male noted.

"We may yet be friends." Angel grinned

"You have no love for the boy yet you accept him as a friend."

"He's a pain but he is also one of Buffy's truest friends and although he may be a hindrance, if I'm not there he will try and keep Buffy safe. So yes I put up with him and I have no doubt he would even help me if it was truly needed."

"And what of the watcher? There is no love there. You killed his fiancée."

"Yea thanks for that little reminder. He's Buffy's father, I can't change what I did but I can try and make it better for him."

"And the slayer?"

"Her name is Buffy, get it right people."

"Buffy then. You have hurt her in many ways yet you still claim to love her."

"With everything I am. I have hurt her, that's quite true yet for some reason she still loves me. I wish, more than anything that I could take back every single amount of pain I have caused her. I would do anything to see her living a normal life.

"I wish I could buy her the world. Take her out on a normal date. Propose and have kids, but none of that will ever happen. What I can do is leave her and give her the opportunity to experience those things. She can go to College. Get a real boyfriend. Go on picnics. Get married."

"Those things are illusionary. She still has her slayer heritage."

"If I leave she can at least start believing she can have a future. She may not ever get them but at least when she dreams of what lies ahead it won't be darkness."

The vision before him once again faded and in its place came a rapid series of flashes, most of which Angel couldn't decipher. What he did catch he didn't like. A guy using Buffy. A guy breaking up with Buffy. Giles in a plane. Pain. Death. Singing? Angel shut his eyes to block out the images.

"What did you see?"

"What was that?"

"That is what will occur when you leave. Buffy will experience the normal life you wish for her and in that will come all the things a normal person will experience."

"But the pain, her heart. No one could live through that."

"People do. its called life. What you and the slayer have doesn't come along every day." The Female pointed out.

"The choice now lies before you. Do you stay or do you go?"

"No matter what, she will suffer."

"Suffering is a part of life everyone, even the immortal feel it. It's the person's character and the people that have around them that make the difference."

"We will return you soon; it's not only your choice in this matter that will determine the final outcome. We will meet again pending the conclusion."

Angel sighed as once again he sunk into darkness.

* * *

Buffy and Xander reached the hospital in half the time, each with a million thoughts running through their heads. Buffy took a deep breath before going into the room. She found Angel just as she left him. Giles came over and took her hand as Xander explained what had happened.

I thought that maybe…I hoped…What did I do so wrong?"

"Oh darling." Giles pulled Buffy into a hug.

Hank had looked a little spaced during Xander's story but upon seeing Buffy accept such a move from a teacher his brain focused. He took in for the first time the scene before him. In the three years since he and Joyce had divorced, his little girl had grown up. She had a very devoted group of friends. She was obviously in a fairly deep relationship with the man currently lying in a coma and as he looked at Buffy and…Giles, he came to the sudden realization that his role in Buffy's life had changed forever. He was no longer the father figure so much as the guy who shared the same DNA. He still cared for daughter and always would just as he still cared for Joyce, but he was longer part of the family.

Hank sighed and got up. Joyce frowned but when she looked at her daughter, realization overtook the confusion and she followed Hank outside.

"Let me know what happens."

"I will. Hank…I'm sorry."

"I'm not. When she was born we vowed she would always have a loving family. It's what she deserves."

Joyce gave a small smile before Hank turned and left. Joyce stood at the door for a few moments. What hank had said was the absolute truth. They had vowed to give their child all the love and support a person could bare. Each person in the room was a part of that vow whether they knew it or not. Even Angel. Joyce didn't like him, and that was no major secret. She wanted the best for her daughter. Looking into the room she realised that the best was in the bed. Angel loved Buffy and really, what more could a mother ask for her daughter.

Giles kissed Buffy's head and looked her in the eye, "Buffy, you have done nothing wrong. All this is happening because the council screwed up…I screwed up. The council itself was established to help guide the slayer through her nightly war. You are the first Slayer ever to question that authority and in place of it you found someone who will not only guide you but also walk with you. It's hard for a father to accept that his little girl no longer needs him and that he is no longer the only man in her life. I don't blame Angel for Jenny. I know it wasn't him who killed her. I can't tell you that I am a hundred percent in support of your relationship with him, but I can accept it and I promise I will try to be more understanding. But only if you can look me straight in the eye and tell me you are happy."

Buffy kissed him on the cheek and smiled as she did as he asked, "Yes. I'm happy."

Giles nodded and took the ring from Buffy's hand. He looked at both it and the man who held his daughters heart before replacing the ring on Buffy's finger.

In that instant the heart monitor went crazy and Angel began convulsing. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room bringing all types of equipment with them. The Scooby's were all pushed out of the room. There was such a panic caused by all this that everyone failed to notice an unconscious Buffy curled up in the corner of the room.

**15:00**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**nextgensuperstar:** Camper Happy:p hehehe, you'r prob still confused :P i know i was. hope the update clarifies :)  
**FeralElektra:** thanx heaps, update as requested :)  
**yummy0o0:** lol, i love ur reviews. u get so excited :) hope the wait was worth it  
**dreamergirl18:** luv ya 2 babe. thanks heaps 4 everything  
**Kathrine212:** this may not help, but maybe my suprise will :)  
**BloodThirstyGoddess:** Thanx heaps :)  
**Buffy and Angel forbidden love:** Your wish is my command :P  
**RebelGoddess: **I'm glad u liked the speach. i was hoping it would b in character :)  
**chosen-1:** hope it was all 2 ur liking...maybe not. we'll c :P  
**vampiric.princess:** lol, thats my porogitive as fic writter :p 2 leave u all hanging :p hope u enjoy the update :)  
**buffstuff500:** oh thankU :)  
**rachel:** will do. yea the hand is fine :)  
**buff:** thanx :)  
**SWChica2005: **lol, ur lucky u dont have 2 wait long 4 the end :p hope u enjoy  
**michebabyblue:** lol, there is an end. maybe sooner than u think :p we'll c :)  
**ryansperfect:** oh thankyou. i was hoping for originality. im glad ur liking :)


	16. 15:00

**AN:** That's right. 2 chappy's in the same day. I think a few people are waiting on this chapter

* * *

**15:00**

"Man I hate it when that happens." Buffy groaned and rubbed her head where she had hit the wall. "You know people; it's not only the patients you have to look after." She opened her eyes and all thoughts of headaches were gone. She was standing on a grassy field with a small river just to the left of her.

"Oh come off it, not even I could dream of something so clichéd."

She heard a loud and happy laugh coming from behind her,

"That what I said." Angel told her.

"Oh my God." Buffy whispered

She walked slowly over to her lover. When she got there she reached out and tenderly ran her fingers over his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you're real."

"And what's your conclusion?"

Buffy looked at him and smiled before jumping on him, the force of which sent them both crashing to the ground, yet neither of them cared. They kissed passionately over and over, neither seeming to get enough of the other.

"I never thought I'd be able to do that again." Buffy told him between kisses.

"Wild horses baby."

Buffy held him to her with all her strength.

"Remind me to thank the higher powers…then remind me to kill them." Buffy requested as she began another pash session.

"Wish granted." Angel pulled away and helped Buffy to her feet, "Guys, how about a change of scenery."

In that moment the couple found themselves in the reaches of space.

"Wow."

"Yea I like this one better."

Buffy wasn't even blinking as she took in the sight. Angel, while still amazed was a little more concerned about why they were both on another plane of existence.

"Alright guys, you said we would meet again when a decision had been made. I take it that now is the time for that chat?"

"You are correct in your assumption."

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed, "I know that voice. Why don't you show yourself?"

"Apparently it's not my time to see them." Angel told her.

"Weird. Well I can tell you that they have a pretty crazy tattoo design on them."

"Hmm."

Both waited…kind of impatiently for someone to speak.

"Lower beings." A voice called

"Finally." The pair muttered

"It was not only the decision of the both of you but of those in your family."

"So…What's the final verdict?" Angel asked.

"You know that answer. We gave you the choice and you wouldn't be here now if that choice had not been made."

"What choice? What's going on?" Buffy was very confused.

"They have to turn me back into a vampire, something about screwing up the time-line. I had to choose whether or not…to leave you once I had."

"Right. And your answer?" Buffy didn't like the tone of his voice.

"I, um…well Buffy think about it. I could give you a normal life. You could be happy in sunlight. You could go on picnics, you could blah blah blah. Now I know that you're going to say that you don't care about all of that but I also know that one day you will. I can't give you the life you should have…"

"But Angel, "

Angel held a hand up to stop her,

"But In saying that, I also know that it's not just me in this relationship. And while I think that m leaving would be best for you, I want you to think over everything. And I mean everything and let me know what it is you want. We're not leaving here until you do. These guys will know if you have truly thought everything out and so now it's up to you."

"Buffy looked around them and then at Angel. They held each others eye for a moment before everything faded

* * *

"Heart beat…stable. Blood pressure, normal. Half an hour, that's impossible. Well done everybody."

"Angel?"

"Ma'am? What are you doing down there?"

The doctor helped Buffy up,

"Buffy!"

Buffy's face lit up and the blood drained from the doc's face.

"No freaking way!"

Buffy rushed to the bed and kissed her lover all over, "I choose you, always you. You're not going anywhere."

"I'll stay as long as you want me. But remember, if you ever want the other life then all you have to do is tell me."

Buffy leaned back and slapped his face with all her strength. The doctor let out a small cry of alarm but Angel silenced him with a look.

"I'll never want another life!"

Finally the doctor got over his shock and went to Angel.

"You shouldn't be alive…you can't be alive."

"You're right." Angel nodded with a small frown, "Buffy. My hearts beating."

Buffy placed her head on Angels chest and listened,

"There's nothing."

"Then how…?"

"Life is illusionary." Giles stated coming into the room.

Everyone began to pile into the room again

"But the powers said that I would return to being a vampire."

"Maybe they changed their minds." Willow suggested with a grin.

"Hey Will." The two hugged and Oz nodded his hello.

"That's doubtful. I kind of want to see them."

"You just woke up from a coma, one that you shouldn't have survived. You aren't going anywhere." The doctor managed to speak.

"Yea, you aren't going anywhere." Buffy re-affirmed. Angel grinned slightly but nodded, "I'll be back." Buffy kissed him one final time before heading out.

"Xander, go with her. Keep her safe."

Xander saluted and winked at Angel before heading off. The two friends once again made their way to the Post Office.

"I think we've done this before." Xander commented. Buffy opened the portal and they stepped through, both hoping it would be the final time.

"And again you bring the Lower Being."

"Oh deal with it. Now what's going on? You said he would be a Vampire. So what's with the heart monitor telling us otherwise?"

"Your watcher explained that. Life is Illusionary."

"Yea maybe. But I don't think that's all it is. What's going on?"

"The Vampire has returned to his former self.

"Yea we got that. So he's a vampire again, but the heart monitor is saying different."

"Life is a…"

"Illusion yea we know. What's with the cryptic here?" Xander asked

The two beings looked at Buffy and Buffy at them. For the longest time neither moved. Finally Buffy's eyes widened and her features showed recognition.

"You mean life, his life is the illusion. He's a vamp but to the casual observer he's human."

"There may yet be hope for your race." Te Brother nodded.

"So tell me straight, no cryptic. What does it mean for him?"

"He has once again returned to that of a vampire and as such will require all that a vampire does. He will still need to maintain himself with blood and all the attributes of a Vampire are still with him." The brother explained patiently. He turned to his sister who continued.

"Yet he also retains all that he once was. His human form is now also a part of him. He will feel the need to consume food and drink, though it is not needed for his survival. He will be able to sustain small amounts of time in the sun though prolonged exposure will be painful. The safest time would be at the beginning and end of each day. He will also be subject to all the pains and pleasures of the human existence."

"Um, speaking of pleasure." Xander spoke up, "How's the whole soul situation?"

"The Vampires soul is present and in accordance to the human illusion it will be ever present."

"He can't lose it." Buffy clarified. In response the pair smiled.

"Now if that is everything," the pair turned.

"Wait." Buffy called. Only the sister turned.

"Your welcome. There are many things on your path that will bring both joy and pain. To alleviate one such obstacle was my pleasure."

"What of the future, can you tell me anything?" Buffy asked.

"The time line has not been altered to any major degree. There are a few changes but you were correct in our meeting before, if the events of the future are to have such an impact then they will still happen. Good Luck young warrior.'

* * *

Buffy and Xander returned to the hospital where they relayed what had happened.

"This is quite extraordinary really." Giles kept saying. Willow kept smiling and squealing for her friend's happiness. Joyce inched a little closer to the bed and finally nodded her acceptance to Buffy. Xander and Andrew stayed a little back but Xander and Angel held a small and silent conversation at the end of which, Angel smiled and nodded while Xander moved a whole lot closer to the crowd.

Eventually the doctor came in and pushed everyone out, Buffy excluded who clung rather tightly to Angel's hand.

"We took some tests while you were gone Miss Summers, the results of which may take a while, after which we will decided on the best course of action."

When he had gone Giles came in and told them that he and the other Scooby's were heading home while Joyce was going to stay as long as it took to get Angel home..

The hours leading up to the doctor's return were passed by the three occupants in the room rather quickly. Joyce regaled Angel of stories from Buffy's youth while at regular intervals she would leave the room giving the young lovers some time together.

"You know what this means?" Buffy asked on one such occasion.

"Well I can think of a few things but what's specifically on your mind?"

"Well, your dream has come true?"

"In what way?"

"Well you said that what you wanted was for me to find a guy who could take me on picnics. Could be with mein the physical sense and who could give me children."

"Buffy we don't know if I can give you kids."

"Maybe, Maybe not. But what I do know is that even if one day in the very far future I want one and you can't give it to me, I know I can adopt and that the child will have a father who loves them."

"I love you so much." Angel kissed her again and again.

"Sorry to interrupt." Joyce grinned. "What was the topic of conversation?"

"Children." Buffy smirked.

"WHAT?" Joyce looked about ready to have a heart failure, "Can you at least let me get over this weekend first."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other in amazement.

"A weekend. Forty-Eight hours." Buffy breathed.

"Well really only forty have passed but so much has happened."

At that moment the doctor came in.

"Sir I don't know what to tell you. Absolutely everything about you is normal. As far as my medical degree can affirm, you are the healthiest person alive. Now I'd like to keep you here for a while. I mean what happened…it's a medical miracle really. I would really like to conduct further tests to find out the cause of what happened."

"Actually doctor, I think I just want to go home."

The doc hesitated for a moment before smiling.

"I thought you might say that. Heck I would as well in your position. Well I need you to sign the release papers but apart from that, Sir I never want to see you in here again."

Buffy nodded her agreement and after getting a few more instructions and some medication, the trio headed outside. As they stepped into the elevator Buffy took Angel's hand.

"So what are we doing next weekend?"

**8:00**

* * *


	17. 8:00

**AN:** I wasnt expecting to write this, but i felt it needed it. so i think that makes 3 updates in 1 day. RECORD!

**AN2: **Buffy's thoughts (and there are heaps) are in the symbols

* * *

**8:00**

Buffy and Angel spent the end of the day with Joyce, driving around, shopping and generally doing nothing. Even with everything that had happened Buffy still remembered the credit card that had been given to her by the council and she felt, the the agreeance of all that she should use it well.

As the sun was setting Buffy asked for one more stop on the way home. Joyce conceeded and took Buffy and Angel to Santa Monica. Buffy took Angels hand and together made their way down the sand to the waters edge.

"Just think: Angel whispered in her ear as he held her to him, "We can do this whenever we want."

"Appocalypse pending of course."

"Well yeah, but moments like this arent limited any more."

"We dont know all the limits of this new thing they've cooked up."

"We'll find out together."

"Together." Buffy smiled, "I like that."

* * *

**Epilouge**

Buffy looked out across the big hole that was once her home...well the place she lived. Home was currently preparing the second wave in LA.

"I don't understand. Who did this?" Giles asked as he came to stand beside her.  
"Spike." Simple yet so not. Always has to be the centre of attention.

Buffy stared at the hole as he friends came and stood beside her

"Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for buisness." Buffy could almost hear the smirk in Faiths voice  
Yeah right! Even after everything between herself, Faith and Angel, Buffy felt warm in the knowledge that it was Faith who helped in the final battle. Plus she still had Angel.

"There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment."  
Thanks dad. Buffy sure had had her up and down moments with Giles but when it really counted, he had been there. When Angel had been poisoned Giles had stood by her in her decision to quit the council. When Parker had started stalking her, he had looked after her while Angel was in LA. When Angel had tried to distance himself from her so as not to put her in danger from Darla and Dru, Giles had held her. When Angel had gone missing Giles never gave up looking and now in the final battle he was once again standing beside her.

"We saved the world."  
Again!

"We changed the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."  
Yippie, more sisters. Dear Guiness World Records, What's the biggest family? Xander was the biggest shock of everyone when Angel stayed. he and Angel actually began to spend more time together, volentarily. Willow accepted him without question but Buffy had been sure Xander would put up a fight. the bickering continued and Buffy had accepted that it always would but somehow the two had become almost best friends. Angel told her it was because they shared a common goal in wanting her happy. Buffy didnt buy it but it gave her a small thrill to concider the possibility.

"We'll have to find them."  
"We will."  
so definantly no vacation time then...too bad. I want to go to Europe. I wanna look there.

"Yes because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow."  
Nooooooooo! Buffy played with the ring on her finger, she knew that Angel would go with her if she asked but he wouldnt want the entire population of Slayers trailing around as well which she knew would happen due to the fact everything they knew was destroyed. maybe they should wait a while before telling...Nope she'd tell them as soon as she could.

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side."  
"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?"  
"We have a lot of work ahead of us."  
Thats true. Invites. Dresses. Big church. Wait what's Giles talking about? Oh slayer work, stay on track Buffy!

"Can I push him in?" Faith asked  
"You've got my vote." Willow concured.  
Hear Hear!

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week."  
"I guess we all could, if we wanted to" Dawn sounded tired  
Oh sleep. Sleep on my Angel pillow. Hmm Angel. LA HERE I COME!

"Yea. The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"  
Get dress fittings...oh hhang on, Slayer stuff again...right. can i decide the rest of your lives later...much later

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"  
Great, cept it's so not going to happen i mean there's like thousands of slayers to train. maybe i'll hide in the mountains...with Angel...Hmmm Angel.

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?"

Buffy smiled, lost in her own thoughts. she continued to fiddle with her new accesory, a diamond Engagement ring.

It had been nearly five years since Angel was turned semi-human and in that time they had each fought their own share of demons but together they had beaten the odds and now as Buffy asked Giles to drive them all to LA Buffy knew that together they would face the future.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**AN:** woah. Well everyone, that's it. 5 years it's taken and to finally type 'The End' is a little sad. Thank you all so much for your continued support of this fic. All the reviews and kind words have kept me from just throwing this one out. Thank you especially to my baby cousin Mel, for finding the first 3 chappy's on my comp one day and pestering my till I actually finished. This is as much your fic as it is mine.

For anyone awaiting any of my other fics, especially my slash fics and 'Words of Endearment' bear with me. I haven't forgotten and I am in the process of coming up with various plot lines. I also have another 6 Buffy/Angel fics that are half completed so there are many more stories on the way.

I love you all and thank you again

Heidi!


End file.
